


Shuffled Cards

by sunkissedworld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Atsuhina is the main couple, Bonds, Card Suits, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, Fate, Guilds, Lies, M/M, Mages, Magic, Magical Bond, Mentions of Blood, Miya Atsumu-centric, Mystery, Ranks, Secrets, Slow Burn, Suspense, War, every other couple is a side ship, soulmates but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedworld/pseuds/sunkissedworld
Summary: Even though he is in his early twenties, Atsumu feels like he has his life figured out. He is finally over his parent’s divorce, he has come to terms with his sexuality, and his grades hold enough promise for his future in comparison to any other previous accomplishment.He really didn’t need for everything to go to shit with an unexpected encounter with a kid capable of murder. Furthermore, he certainly didn’t need to be introduced to a world of magic or other fantasy nonsense like 'soul bonds.’In the midst of a new beginning, everything Atsumu ever thought to be true turns into an endless web of deceit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I ended up writing a story centred on Atsumu or on Atsuhina but I don't really have regrets. It's going to be quite a ride, hope you guys enjoy every bit.

Here is the thing; shit always goes down on Tuesdays. 

Atsumu’s parents divorced on a Tuesday. Their family dog died on a Tuesday. He failed his first exam on a Tuesday. He bought and broke his first skateboard on a Tuesday. His girlfriend cheated on him on a Tuesday and then exactly a week later she announced she was dating his best friend. Heck, he stubs his toe against the kitchen counter way more times on Tuesdays than any other day of the week. 

Shit goes down on Tuesdays which is why, his mind reasons, this is just fate and Atsumu could have done nothing to prevent any of this from happening. 

‘This’ being Atsumu walking down the usual pathway home and bumping into a man carrying a suitcase and a gun. Once Atsumu’s eyes landed on said objects, he acted on pure instinct and made an attempt to bolt towards the other direction. However, the man had been just as quick and before he knew it the gun was being pointed at him and the man was calling him over. Atsumu’s hands began shaking while his mind cried out a hundred different curses. The man cussed at him, and Atsumu tried scrambling over when—

Well, upon reflection, Atsumu can actually remember quite well how it all happened but if he is being honest, it’s very hard to believe it was all real and not a figment of his fucked up imagination.

It happened like this: Atsumu took a step forward and before the man could even lay a single finger on him another person appeared from literally _nothing_ and shot him right through the head with a stick. A _bullet_ had gone right through the man’s head after coming. Out. Of. A. _Stick._

Of course, Atsumu could not take a single step after witnessing that so there he stands, staring at the body on the ground bleeding out while the fucking murderer is humming as he goes to collect the suitcase the man dropped. 

It’s a Tuesday, Atsumu knows it’s a fucking Tuesday but god, can that even explain how this just happened? 

Also, why is the murderer acting like he is not even here? Like Atsumu didn’t just fucking witness the whole murder?

“What.” Atsumu says because the guy is just humming and Atsumu should really know better than to speak out like he is demanding for an explanation when he should be running faster than his legs could ever let him under normal circumstances. 

He is about to scream and do just that but the guy stops humming and stills. Atsumu can see his eyes widen as he turns to look at him and _god-fucking-damnit_ , _how did a fuckin’ kid just kill someone with a stick?_

“You can see me?” The murderer says, mouth slightly open and Atsumu’s own mouth falls open.

“What!?” 

“What.” The guy-kid-murderer chokes and Atsumu just about loses it but before he can say anything else the guy-kid-murderer raises his stick. “This is not good—“ He says just as Atsumu puts out his hands and starts pleading; 

“Please don’t kill—“ everything goes black before he can even finish that sentence. 

—o—

It’s still a fucking Tuesday when Atsumu is awake and facing the murderer again. Hinata is his name and yes, he killed that guy but he is not a murderer, (he claims but Atsumu is not going to believe such irrational statement) he was just ‘carrying out orders’ and that guy was ‘a bad guy anyways.’ Hinata technically ‘saved his life’ since the guy had been planning on shooting him, so really, Atsumu should be ‘thankful.’

Except he is not because Hinata has kidnapped him and it’s around five in the afternoon (Atsumu asked for the time just to double check if it was still a Tuesday) and Atsumu is here, tied down against a chair by magical fucking chains because he can’t even see them. Also, that stick that shoots bullets is actually a wand and oh, Hinata is actually a mage. Atsumu is currently trying to avoid thinking about any of that and really, he is just waiting on this nightmare (because there is no other explanation) to end. 

So he acts calm as he listens to Hinata talk on and on about mages and guilds and the fact that some secret organization exists completely hidden from regular humans which doesn’t explain why Atsumu can see him. 

“Are you sure you are not a mage?” Hinata asks again and Atsumu is really starting to wonder how the hell this kid was able to kill someone. 

“I’m still not entirely convinced in this magical world yer describing.” Atsumu says because how can he be anything but honest? “I think you spiked my drink at the bar I don’t remember going to.” ( _Is he even old enough to drink?_ He thinks but quickly dismisses the thought to keep his reasoning valid).

Hinata frowns at him. “I hit you with the lightest sleeping spell, how are you still delirious?” _If anyone is delirious, it’s you,_ Atsumu wants to say but instead he groans as he tries freeing himself once again from whatever is keeping him seated. “The more you move the tighter the hold will get.” 

Atsumu groans again. “Can’t ya just let me go? Look. I promise I wont say anything. I swear on anything and everything I hold dear—“ 

“I am not worried about you saying anything.” Hinata interrupts, his eyes showing his clear amusement at the situation. “No one would believe you. I told you, humans can’t see us.” _I can see you._ Atsumu thinks but says nothing as Hinata starts pacing around him. “What I did is completely legal in our world—well, the term legal is probably a stretch. But still.” 

“Then please just let me go.” Atsumu pleas.

Hinata frowns at him and god, Atsumu can actually see how sad he is as he says the next few words. “I can’t. Not until I figure out why you can see me.” _How did this kid murder someone?_

Atsumu does not believe in this magical nonsense. There is no way any of what Hinata told him is true. But with that said, Atsumu doesn’t really have an explanation to anything if this whole magical nonsense is not true. How can he explain the murder? The murder weapon? If he goes to the authorities will they believe him when he says the kid used a stick to shoot a bullet? What about the chains keeping his body in place? How can he begin to explain this? 

“I know it’s a lot to take in.” Hinata speaks up with concerns. “I’ve never met a mage that believes to be human. Do you think someone cast a spell—“ 

And really, five minutes ago, Atsumu could have thought _this day cannot get any worse_ but alas, just as Hinata was speaking Atsumu had been struggling on his seat, enough to have his bangs falling over his eyes. Hinata, moving without much thought as he spoke, had reached out to push his hair back so he could keep making eye contact with Atsumu and that simple action had resulted in skin to skin contact.

Frankly, Atsumu can’t find the words to describe the feeling that courses through his body with that simple touch. All he knows is that in an instant, this unforeseen energy travels to every single nerve in his system and Atsumu feels like he is on fire. There is no pain, it’s hard to explain, but if he closes his eyes Atsumu swear he can even picture the flames that probably surround him and Hinata.

“Oh.” He says or at least he thinks he says. Maybe it’s Hinata that speaks. As the flames grow within him, he slowly loses himself in the feeling. His mind seems to fog but it's a welcomed factor as his heart swells with endearment and— a part of him kind of wants to scream. To yell out in some sort of exciting way. _Something amazing is happening._ He finds himself thinking.

A moment later there is a spark, smoke and a loud bang.

Atsumu’s flinches and Hinata suddenly disappears from in front of him only to appear further away with his eyes wide and his hands almost trembling. Atsumu himself feels like his whole body is shaking but before he can say anything Atsumu feels something cold hit his neck and once again everything goes black. 

—o—

When he wakes up again, Atsumu comes to realize two things.

One. Hinata was in fact not lying when he said he was a mage. Now, all Atsumu has to decide is wether he entered some alternative universe or simply died because mage? Magic? Guilds? A secret society?

Two. The feeling of fire and flames and whatever other nonsense he had thought about is now gone.

Now putting those two things together, Atsumu is having another inner turmoil. Had Hinata done something? No, he couldn’t have. He wouldn’t be looking at Atsumu like a gaping fish if he had. Nor would the new guy be looking between him and Hinata with a very displeased expression.

 _Ah,_ Atsumu backtracks, it’s safe to say that there is a third thing he realizes. _There is a new guy._

A much more intimidating, tall and angry looking guy. He appeared out of nothing, so Atsumu is going to assume he is a mage. In fact, the only reason he now believes in this nonsense is because the new guy is wearing an outfit that reminds Atsumu of every Harry Potter movie he has ever watched. The new guy also has his wand out. 

People appearing from thin air, with a wand, looking like wizards… yeah, okay, Atsumu is going to entertain this idea of magic. 

“Tsukishima!” Hinata calls out, finally snapping out of whatever trance he was in. “What spell did you use?” 

The new guy (Tsukishima, it seems.) focuses his attention on Hinata preventing Atsumu from seeing his face but by the way Hinata takes a nervous step back, Atsumu is going to assume his expression is somewhat terrifying. “A strong one, so your theory of him being a Mage seems accurate.” He says making it obvious that Atsumu has missed some of the conversation. The new guy’s eyes skim over Atsumu for a moment before he simply shrugs and turns to Hinata saying; “did you get it?” 

“I—uh…” Hinata looks at him with confused eyes, “the suitcase?” 

“What else?” Tsukishima deadpans.

“I gave it to Kageyama.” Hinata says and then he glares at the taller man. “Are you going to ignore the crisis I am going through!?” 

He gets a shrug in response. “It seem’s like you have things figured out.” 

“Stingyshima!” Hinata whines and Atsumu is starting to feel more than annoyed at how they seem to have forgotten he is in the room. 

“I don’t have time for soulmagic. I am the last person you want helping you with this.” Tsukishima dismisses, giving Hinata an unimpressed look.

 _Soulmagic? What the hell is soulmagic?_ Atsumu asks himself.

“Kei! You are one of the only people that could possibly help me.” Hinata whines again. He then raises a hand to point at Atsumu and all Atsumu can really do is blink at him. “He is not going to know anything if he didn’t even know he was a mage.” 

“What do you even need help with? Aren’t you already convinced you are bonded?” Stingyshima-Kei- Tsukishima-or whatever his name is, asks and Atsumu wishes he had the courage to question what the hell is going on. “You should be happy. If my spell barely kept him unconscious for thirty minutes, he must be strong.” 

“How would that make me happy?” Hinata questions just as Atsumu makes the silent observation that if only thirty minutes have passed, it’s still a fucking Tuesday. “He didn’t even know he is a mage!” 

“Yeah, you’ve said that a few times now. I get it.” He clicks his tongue and then sighs, “Hinata, there are like two books on soulmagic. No one specializes in it, no one really knows anything about it. So stop worrying and just accept already what you do know.” 

Hinata’s face darkness and wow, Atsumu never expected to see such anger displayed so easily. That face can definitely fit better in the memory of Hinata murdering someone. “It’s been forty-three years and you haven’t come close to accepting anything. How am I suppose to take your advice seriously?” 

The stranger does not take those words well. He stiffens visibly and Atsumu can see his hands form into fists. Somewhere in the back of his mind as he watches all this happen, Atsumu questions the ‘forty three years’ bit _there is no way that guy is older than thirty_ —but he quickly forgets about it with the growing tension in the room. “This is why I said I am the last person you want helping you with this.” 

The tension is so thick, he might suffocate. Atsumu being the way that he is in uncomfortable situations clears his throat to grab the attention of the other two. “What’s soulmagic?” Atsumu asks and quickly regrets it when Stingyshima’s eyes narrow at him while Hinata gives him the most terrified look. 

“If you want a 101 on magic you should head downstairs and talk to one of the kids.” 

“I want to go home.” Atsumu hisses out, getting a raised brow as response. “I mean,” Atsumu quickly adds, swallowing before trying again with a softer tone; “can you please let me go?” 

The guy turns to face the hurt expression on Hinata’s face. “Are you keeping him here against his will?” 

Hinata splutters, “it’s not safe for him!” 

Stingyshima does not look impressed. He turns back towards Atsumu, crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s your name?” He asks and Atsumu wonders if he is trying to play some game with him or if he is actually trying to help. 

“Atsumu.” A pause, “Miya Atsumu?” He realizes in comes out like a question and mentally groans in irritation for actually being intimidated.

Atsumu catches the look of surprise from Hinata before his attention goes back to the displeased yet curious expression of the other guy. “Do you know where you are?” 

Atsumu feels his facial expression changing to one that will most likely get him killed, his voice comes out loud and rude; “Of course not!” 

The Harry Potter looking mage does not look impressed; “how can I trust you are not a spy?” 

“I am just an innocent bystander caught in this-this- fantasy.” 

“Fantasy.” He deadpans while Hinata groans out a ‘see what I mean’. “You really had no idea about your magic?” 

“I can maybe be convinced that you guys have uh, special abilities,” Atsumu says cautiously, watching his words in case he says something that could upset them.“But I really don’t think I have anything to do with any of this.” He swallows. “So can I go home? I promise I won’t say anything about what I saw.” 

“I told you no one would even believe you.” Hinata groans. “They can’t see us, Tsukishima, tell him.” 

“Wow.” Tsukishima (that’s definitely his name but Atsumu thinks Stingyshima fits him better) laughs, “I haven’t seen you this freaked out since Kageyama played that bubble prank on you.” 

Hinata whines; “What do I do?” 

There is silence after this. Atsumu keeps his eyes on Tsukishima as said boy seems to think the answer over. From the corner of his eyes, Atsumu can see Hinata looking at him while he bites his lip.

Then suddenly, Atsumu feels the intensity of both their eyes just as Tsukishima flicks his wand towards his direction. Atsumu flinches but quickly recovers when he feels the invisible chains around him disappear, he allows himself to think that maybe this nightmare is going to end. 

Hinata makes a startling sound and Atsumu is about to thank Tsukishima for his mercy when the latter turns to Hinata and says: “Take him to the Queen.”

Atsumu can’t decide if the first thought he had after hearing those words is that he is going to die or that he is actually already dead and this is what the afterlife is all about; a fantasy world with pretty magical people.

—o—

The Queen, as it turns out, is not the elegant woman Atsumu had expected. Or the aristocratic old lady he could visualize. Or even the wicked looking dictator he could imagine would sentence for his head to be cut off. 

The Queen is in fact a man. A man with long eyelashes and a delicate face. With dark hair and dark eyes that Atsumu nearly finds himself getting lost in. He is gorgeous.

“Akaashi.” Hinata calls out, interrupting the man from his task in hand. Which seems to be keeping books floating around him. _Magic_ , Atsumu’s mind supplies. 

“Hinata.” The Akaashi guy says and then after a pause Atsumu meets his eyes and he adds; “Miya.” 

“Do I know you?” Atsumu asks alarmed, completely sure he would remember ever meeting a man like him. 

“No.” Akaashi says. “I saw you on the map.” He points towards a painting in the back of the library looking room they are in. Atsumu inspects it and sure enough, it’s a painting of a map that Atsumu can only assume is of whatever place they are in. He sees a dot and his name on a bubble next to another bubble with a black clover, the number 10 and Hinata’s name (Hinata Shouyou) and a bubble with a black clover, a Q and the name Akaashi Keiji.

“Why do I have a dot? Why is my dot yellow?” He asks, though he is mostly focused on the map, trying to figure out where he is and how the hell he is going to escape. 

“It’s the colour of independence. It means you are not a member of a guild.” Akaashi explains, ignoring his first question. 

Guild. What’s a guild? From what Atsumu knows from tv and books… guilds are just groups? Teams? Individuals in some time of alliance or cult? This is ridiculous. Atsumu feels like he is seconds away from losing his mind. He can’t even concentrate on the damn map. 

“Akaashi. We are bonded.” Hinata says interrupting the short silence that transpired while Atsumu had his mental breakdown. 

Akaashi blinks after another stretch of silence and then; “what? Are you sure?” 

Hinata groans and quickly moves towards Atsumu. Atsumu nearly trips over his own feet trying to get away from him but he is not quick enough and suddenly Hinata is grabbing his hand and Atsumu feels like he is submerged in lava.

“Oh.” He hears Akaashi say, his mouth slightly open as he stares at their intertwined hands. 

Atsumu looks down to see what the big deal is even though he really feels like his body is about to melt away and _oh—_ “Wha— wha— what the hell is that?” Atsumu shrieks because there are freaking lights circling his and Hinata’s hands. “What are you doing!?” Atsumu questions, trying to get his hand back but Hinata hardens his grip (and _ow, ow, ow, how is a guy this short, this strong?_ ) “Why do I feel so—so—“ 

“Full.” Hinata says and Atsumu mentally agrees but says nothing else as Hinata finally lets go of his hand and then moves to stand far away from Atsumu. “See!” 

“It’s different.” Akaashi says. “My magic doesn’t manifest when I touch them— how did you do that?” 

“I don’t know!” Hinata groans. “The first time we touched I felt the shock, you know, like the one you and Bokuto always tell me about. I freaked out and I put distance between us at once because it felt weird and then Kei came, and he cast a sleeping spell on him and then I told him what happened because I was freaking out and,” Hinata gasps for air and Atsumu is surprised at how many words he is spitting with such a high pitched voice, “I told Tsukki and he got all uncomfortable so I knew then that it had to be soulmagic so I touched him again while he was sleeping,” — _what!?_ Atsumu wants to scream— “And then our magic just started doing that, but, but, that doesn’t even matter— you felt it right? When we touched. Our magic?” 

For a second Atsumu thinks Hinata is talking to him but before he can say anything Akaashi is talking; “Yes. I felt it.” Akaashi turns to look at Atsumu now and once again Atsumu thinks; _gorgeous._ “You must be quite a strong mage.” 

“That’s what Tsukishima said!” 

“I’m not a mage.” Atsumu finally gets a word in. 

Akaashi frowns at that and for some reason Atsumu feels bad for causing that frown. “You don’t really believe that.” He says. 

“Akaashi, he does!” Hinata whines. “I found him while chasing a Diamond in the human world. He thinks he is human.” Hinata says the word human as if the word itself was an insult. Atsumu almost finds himself feeling disgusted at himself.

Akaashi’s eyes scan all of Atsumu’s body then and Atsumu can’t help the blush that grows on his cheeks. Why did this guy have to be so attractive? “Interesting. How unusual.” He muses. “I’ve never thought it possible for a mage to be unaware of their magic. Do you know anything about magic?” 

“No.” Atsumu lets out as if on a trance. 

Akaashi smiles at him— _oh god, how can he be even more attractive?_ “I could teach you.” 

“What?” Atsumu blurts and then immediately feels embarrassed. “I mean— I uh, what— magic, I don’t—“ 

“Should I let the King know?” Hinata interrupts, a bit of irritation on his tone. Atsumu spares him a concerned glance before he turns back to stare at Akaashi. 

“No, don’t bother Kageyama with this. He is due for a meeting anyways and it’s not like he would be much help.” 

Wait. Atsumu stills. King? 

“You’re married?” Atsumu blurts out the question and immediately regrets it. His cheeks burn as Hinata and Akaashi stare at him with confusion. 

“What?” Akaashi questions before Hinata snorts and then begins laughing. 

“Akaashi is the Queen and Kageyma is the King but it’s not what you think.” Hinata explains, “they are just ranks.” 

“Oh,” Akaashi says, catching on Atsumu’s confusion, a light blush on his cheeks now visible. “I am not married. We are not… this is not a kingdom or whatever. The guilds of this sector are just ranked by card suits.” 

“Card suits?” 

“Yup!” Hinata confirms while lifting up his shirt to show a little tattoo that covers his hip. It’s the 10 of clubs. Atsumu nods a little dazed before his eyes travel to Akaashi who is displaying his own tattoo on his right shoulder. Queen of clubs. 

Atsumu looks back to the map and now that makes a little more sense. His eyes scan the map once again and he takes notice of a few more names with card numbers next to them. He also spots a J (Tsukishima Kei) but no sight of the K. He turns back to the two Mages and his eyes go back to Akaashi’s tattoo. Atsumu curses himself for his weakness when it comes to boys with long eyelashes and dark eyes. 

“Are we showing our ranks?” A new voice interrupts Atsumu’s ogling and any other un pure thought roaming his head. “Is he a newbie that needs to be put in his place?” Atsumu turns around to the voice only for his mouth to fall wide open as the guy walking towards them removes his shirt with a quick snap of his fingers, revealing a very toned body. “I love putting newbies in their place.” 

Hinata whines a complain but Atsumu is too busy staring at the tattoo on the man’s chest to really pay any attention to him. It’s the Queen of spades. He turns to the map and sees him there too. Oikawa Tooru.

“Spades?” Atsumu asks. “Not clubs?” 

“Oikawa is not from our guild.” Akaashi explains, reaching for Oikawa’s shirt that is floating over their heads. “Oikawa, please refrain from walking around our guild halls in such a manner.” He throws said shirt back at Oikawa who catches it with ease. With another snap of his fingers the shirt is back on him. 

“Anything for you.” Oikawa purrs and Atsumu instantly decides he hates him.

“You are going to be late for your meeting with Kageyama.” Akaashi warns this Oikawa guy, Atsumu counts that as a win for some reason. 

“I already had my meeting with Tobio.” Oikawa counters. “He sent me down here to let you know that you have three strategies to plan and two reports to write and that teaching kids about magic doesn’t fall under your responsibilities.” Oikawa is so confident and so bright and Atsumu might just puke with the way that he speaks, obviously faking his pitched voice. Akaashi doesn’t really seem all that convinced but he still looks on with a fond expression and that’s more than just a little irritating. Even Hinata doesn’t seem all that bothered. “He also said I could help with my knowledge on soulmagic?” 

“What knowledge?” Akaashi mocks but Oikawa doesn’t seem to take the tone to heart. 

“Out of all the mages currently alive, I am the most qualified on this topic.” Oikawa firmly declares.

“Did Kageyama say that?” Hinata asks after he snorts out a chuckle.

“I’m paraphrasing.” He shrugs, turning to face Akaashi. “ _You_ took forever to accept what your magic was telling you, so even though you are the more scholar one, my faith and connection to magic makes me more reliable. Tobio wouldn’t even know where to start on the topic.” Hinata snorts. “And let’s not even bring up the other three.” Oikawa waves a hand at them before his eyes travel to Atsumu and before he knows it, Oikawa has an arm on his shoulders. “Take some time to figure out your feelings,” he says, facing Hinata. “I’ll help ‘Sumu come to terms with his new reality.”

Atsumu feel affronted at the use of his name. He opens his mouth to curse out Oikawa just as the rest of his words click in his head. “Wait. What—“

And just like that Oikawa mutters something under his breath before this weird wind circles them and with a blink of an eye Atsumu feels himself disappear. 

—o—

They’re floating. Well, the building is floating if we get into specifics but still— Atsumu is fucking floating. 

“How is this real?” He whispers to himself, his eyes still locked on the sight in front of him. He is standing by the biggest window in the first floor (Oikawa says it’s the first floor but the way he sees it they might as well be in the tenth floor) with his mouth wide open and his eyes probably shinning with wonder. “We were in the sky this whole time?” 

“No.” Oikawa speaks up, gesturing for Atsumu to follow him as he starts making his way to the only staircase in the room, “We were at ground level before. The Clubs have their guild just by the lake. It’s almost like a two floor mansion. We are at my guild now.” 

“And where exactly are we?” Atsumu asks as he follows Oikawa up the stairs, “We are actually floating right? Or is it some type of illusion? It must be an illusion—“ 

“Nope.” Oikawa interrupts cheerfully, “we are actually floating. Our tower starts seventy feet from ground level and goes up at least seventy more. We have nine floors.” 

Atsumu blinks, unsure of what to do with that information. Once they pass by two more floors however it finally hits what this all means and— and there is no way Atsumu is going home. Not unless he wants to fall to his death. The only way in is probably through whatever magic spell Oikawa casted. Great. Magic is actually fucking real. 

“Hey, relax, will you?” Oikawa says, jumping the last stair to the third floor. “Your magic is giving out weird vibes.” 

“I don’t have magic.” Atsumu says as Oikawa opens up a door that seems to have appeared from out of nowhere. Atsumu follows him inside expecting everything but… a bedroom? 

“Make yourself at home.” Oikawa says, closing the door. Atsumu watches in awe and fear as he then sees the door disappear. “And you do have magic. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” 

“You have to see how I find that hard to believe.” Atsumu finally speaks, moving to sit in one of the many chairs Oikawa seems to have in his room. Though part of him is still freaked out with the whole situation, Atsumu can’t help but feel at ease in this room. It’s a big room (Atsumu is half convinced it keeps growing) and quite simple looking. It’s definitely not a normal room considering the weird objects all around him. Atsumu has seen various movies of wizards and mages to think of a few names for said objects.

“I’m trying my hardest to understand.” Oikawa says, “but you are honestly the first person I’ve heard of that wasn’t aware of their magic.” Oikawa snaps his fingers then and Atsumu blinks before he sees a wand materialize out of thin air into Oikawa’s hand. “But don’t worry. By the time we are done; you will understand.” Oikawa flicks his wand once and everything around them goes blue. 

Atsumu closes his eyes tightly as he feels a cold air surround him. He gasps when the cold gets too strong and he opens his eyes out of shock. It’s then that he notices Oikawa’s eyes have turned black and it would be terrifying if the cold air hadn’t suddenly turned warm and comforting. Atsumu watches on in awe as Oikawa’s lips begin moving and he cant quite hear what he is saying but the blue light that surrounds them is slowly fading and the ringing that he hadn’t noticed until now is also fading and, shit, what—? 

Atsumu blinks twice and when he opens his eyes he is in a clear white room, no longer sitting. Oikawa is right next to him and in front of him stand a few other people. Well, it looks more like a projection of a few people— like holograms. Atsumu’s eyes immediately narrow towards the projection of Akaashi. He admires the gorgeous ‘queen’ before he takes notice of Hinata. Then he notices Tsukishima and then… is that Oikawa? Atsumu quickly turns to look at Oikawa (the real one that’s next to him) before his eyes go back to the projection. 

“This is interesting. And promising. Looks like we are going to be great friends.” Oikawa says and Atsumu is thankful his eyes are no longer black. “And you are definitely a strong mage.” 

“Everyone keeps saying that.” Atsumu says before his eyes go back to the projections. “What’s all this?”

“This is sky magic.” 

“Sky magic?” 

“In our world there are five spheres, crafted by the Great Wizard, and each sphere represents a type of magic. The blue sphere is sky magic. The green sphere is Earth magic. Black is dark and white is light. Lastly, purple is soul. The purple sphere is actually located in our sector.” Atsumu nods along, surprisingly not completely lost with the explanation. “Without the spheres magic wouldn’t exist— well, it’s a little more complicated than that. Let’s just say the spheres keep the balance in the magic world.” Oikawa shrugs before he waves his hand and a cloud of blue smoke circles them. “Back to your original question. This is sky magic. What you see before you, well, the people you see before you are the people of your future.” 

“Sky magic can show me my future?” Atsumu asks feeling light headed. 

Oikawa chuckles while shaking his head. “In a way, but not really. Sky magic is all about the spiritual realm. Dreams, illusions, visions, prophecies… that’s what Sky magic does. This is a prophecy spell. I figured looking through a few prophecies would help narrow what I should teach you about magic.” He pauses for a moment. “We might also get a clue as to why you weren’t aware of your magic.”

“Okay.” Atsumu stretches out the word, not at all convinced but coming to terms that he doesn’t have much of a say in this entire situation. “So these people…” he trails off not sure as to what he should ask. 

“Even though it was my spell it’s your magic that manifested them.” Oikawa explains, “I can’t tell you why but the people in front of you will be important to you. They will have a deep connection with you— your magic has already made that decision.” 

“Okay.” Atsumu says. “Can you at least tell me who all these people are? I mean I know you, Hinata, Akaashi and Tsukishima but what about—“ 

“Akaashi and Tsukishima are there?” Oikawa interrupts surprised. “I mean I knew Hinata would be there since you two are bonded but—” 

“Wait, you can’t see the people?” 

“I can only see myself.” Oikawa confesses. “The nine other figures are just blurs.” 

Atsumu groans, “how am I suppose to know who they are? How does this help anything?” 

Oikawa frowns at him as he grabs a bit of the blue smoke around him and flicks it towards Atsumu’s direction. Atsumu coughs when he inhales some of it. “It helps plenty.” Oikawa states and then inhales deeply before blowing hard facing up. A new cloud of blue smoke forms and suddenly different coloured circle shaped lights emerge from the smoke. Atsumu stares as the lights suddenly begin to move and then quickly travel towards the direction of the projections. In the end, a light floats comfortably over each person. “I was not expecting that.” 

“What?” Atsumu asks, his attention on the projections he recognizes. Above Hinata (his eyes go to Hinata first because everyone keeps saying they are bonded, so he must be important. Right?) is a black light. Above Akaashi the light is white. Tsukishima and Oikawa both have blue lights. 

“The light’s colours represent the Mage’s affinity. In other words, they tell you what sphere each mage depends on more.” 

“You and Tsukishima both depend on Sky magic?” Atsumu asks, making sense of the information he currently has. 

“Huh. So that’s his affinity.” Oikawa says, a smug smile on his face. “But yes, Sky magic is my forte.” Oikawa’s smile widens at those words before he turns to face the projections. “One of the two white lights is Akaashi, I assume?” Atsumu nods and Oikawa continues, “I’m surprised three of the lights are black. Hinata is definitely one… do you know who the other two are?” 

“One’s a pretty dude and the other one looks like an asshole— ya, I have no idea who they are. Never seen them before.” 

“What about the two purple? Or the green?” Oikawa sighs, “I hardly know mages with Earth affinities.” 

Atsumu focuses his eyes on the person below the green light and quite frankly he ends up annoyed after his eyes linger for too long. There is something smug and annoying about that guy too. He reminds Atsumu of Oikawa but even then that doesn’t click right. He has known Oikawa for less than an hour yet he is sure Oikawa probably hates this guy too. He looks like an entitled bastard. He tells Oikawa that.

“Huh.” Is said boy’s response, he tilts his head and contemplates those words over before Atsumu sees his eyes darken as an ugly frown makes its’ way to his face. “I… I can’t believe I am actually considering this but… ugh—I would have to ask Tobio or that fox bastard. I can’t believe I’ve never put thought in his affinity…” Oikawa trails off, “he doesn’t happen to have green-ish hair, right?” Atsumu blinks at him and Oikawa curses. “Of course it’s that bastard, Ushiwaka. Fuck.”

Atsumu guesses he was right in Oikawa not being a fan of said man. “Ushiwaka?” 

“The Ace of hearts.” Oikawa clarifies.

Oh. That sounds important. “Maybe it’s not him?” Atsumu quietly hopes as Oikawa stares in amazement and disgust towards the direction of the green light. 

“I can’t believe you have an Ace, two Queens and a Jack in your prophecy.” Oikawa mutters eventually and Atsumu can’t quite tell if he is proud or disgusted. “What about the purple lights?” 

“They look annoying and mischievous.” Atsumu says. ”They have stupid hair.”

“Of course.” Oikawa sighs with clear disdain. “Why did I even ask? But that makes it two Aces and a King.” Atsumu doesn’t like the sound of that but he stays silent, not sure if he cares enough to question Oikawa’s appalled expression. “Well, I guess we can finally start.” 

“Start?” Atsumu groans, “ya mean we haven’t started?” 

Oikawa laughs, “don’t worry, with this out of the way everything will go much faster.” And just like that Oikawa is moving his hands again and his eyes are once again black and the smoke around them thickens and Atsumu suddenly can’t see anything but blue— 

Oh. 

Scratch that. Atsumu can now actually see. 

“What’s happening?” He asks out loud but then quickly notices Oikawa is nowhere in sight. He begins to panic and is about to scream for the mage when he feels a light breeze from his left side and then Oikawa’s voice comes through from a distance. 

“Just focus on what they will show you.” 

Atsumu nods to himself and waits. (Very deeply, inside him, Atsumu is freaking out but he refuses to give any attention to that in case it gets worse and Atsumu ends up dying of a heart attack.) 

He meets with the projection of Akaashi first. 

Atsumu doesn’t know what to expect but the only instruction Oikawa had left was ‘focus on what they will show you’ so he will just do that. Something inside him seems to be comforting him anyways. All this feels right. All this also seems to make sense. So Atsumu lets Akaashi show him the currents. 

_Magical currents._ He hears a voice say in his ears. It’s not Akaashi’s voice and it’s definitely not his own voice but Atsumu isn’t afraid. It’s a soothing voice. It holds a lot of knowledge. A lot of light. 

_The magical currents surround the world,_ the voice explains, _each current comes from a sphere and each current ends in a sphere._ _All magic is connected. Yet at the same time everyone’s magic is their own. It’s personal. Everyone has their own current stemming from their soul._ Atsumu listens in awe before he starts to feel a funny pull in his chest. The voice then continues; _your current is strong. It’s been hidden for so long but it’s strong. It will be stronger now that you are bonded_. 

Atsumu feels his chest blow up with this unexplained pressure before the projection of Akaashi is suddenly fading and Hinata’s face is emerging from a cloud of blue smoke. 

_Bonded._ A new voice says and once again, Atsumu doesn’t recognize it. It’s not Hinata’s voice but for some reason it feels like it is. Like the voice comes from Hinata. _Bonded at last._

“Who are y—“

 _You are so young but so strong. We will take care of you just like you will care for us. We will become stronger together. We are a perfect bond._

“Perfect… bond?” Atsumu questions and the blue smoke moves around so a flash of white and black light can manifest in front of him. 

_Black and white. Dark and Light. The core of magic. The most similar opposites to exist. A fragile line holds us apart but I can feel it. You can feel it —_ Atsumu feels his heart jump at that— _we will become one._

Atsumu feels a little terrified and is left speechless as the voice seems to fade away. He stays still, eyes on Hinata waiting for him to fade but instead, instead the projection of Hinata moves towards him. It extends his hands and then: 

Atsumu feels his cheeks being pinched. 

“Wha—“ 

The projection kisses him. Quick and short. A small peck. Atsumu stares. 

“Wha—“ 

And then Hinata is gone and the projection of what could be Ushiwaka appears. Atsumu cheeks are red due to Hinata’s actions but with Ushiwaka’s presence, he feels the blush fade and a competitive rush course through his body.

 _You must train hard_. A new voice says and due to past experiences Atsumu can only assume it’s not Ushiwaka’s voice. _There are five types of magic, yes, but in order to use said magic you must learn more than that. Potions, curses, spells, enchantments, charms, alchemy. There is so much. So much you must learn._

The blue smoke around Atsumu becomes darker and then Atsumu’s eyes are wide as images flash through his mind. Images of various people performing spells, enchantments, charms— then he sees people working with various ingredients; making potions, curses and bizarre looking plants? 

_The natural world is stronger than you give it credit for._ The voice says. _But don’t worry young one, you will learn. You will excel. It’s in your blood._

Atsumu doesn’t even manage to blink before Ushiwaka is gone and the asshole looking projection alongside one of the weird haired guys stand before him.

 _Miya Atsumu._ Two voices speak at once and Atsumu finally feels a little overwhelmed. _How will you accept your magic if you don’t know your history?_

“My… history?” Atsumu questions as his surroundings change. Atsumu is no longer engulfed in a room with blue smoke but rather he is in a field. A large field covered in— 

Blood. 

“Oh god.” Atsumu says, hand reaching up to cover his mouth. He stares ahead in plain horror. 

_The past is dark but you must know in order to understand. You must learn so that this blood was not shed in vain._

“Wh—who’s blood— what— I don’t, I don’t understand.” 

“What’s there to understand?” Oikawa’s voice rings through the air and in a second Atsumu is back to being surrounded in blue smoke. “Isn’t it all clear?” 

“Oikawa! I don’t want to— _I can’t_. I’m going to be sick.” 

“Pathetic.” Oikawa says and Atsumu flinches at his tone. He swallows as he stares at Oikawa. It’s after a closer look that Atsumu realizes this is not actually Oikawa. It’s the projection. “How can you be so strong with such a fragile heart?” Oikawa sneers and Atsumu finally hears the echo in his tone. Oikawa is not the only one talking. 

“A little bit of blood is really going to scare you? If so then you should just leave. We have no place in our guild for cowards like you.” 

“I’m not a coward.” Atsumu says though he has nothing to back up that statement. 

Oikawa smirks. “Then prove it.” He says and then he is gone, replaced by the projection of the remaining light mage and the other weird hair one. 

They don’t have much to show Atsumu. They speak in unison and simply tell Atsumu to stay warm. To stay dressed. To understand the wizard. Atsumu cant bring himself to truly pay attention to them. He is too focused on the cloud of smoke that approaches him. It’s the darkest blue Atsumu has ever seen, darker than any ocean or stormy sky. 

When Tsukishima emerges Atsumu feels like it makes sense. 

_You are special._ This voice says. _Different._ _Special_

“What does that mean?” Atsumu finds himself asking but instead of an answer he gets a cloud of dark blue smoke to the face. Atsumu chokes and his eyes get watery for a few seconds as the voice fades while saying; _maybe you can help me_. 

When Atsumu finally opens his eyes he is met with nothing. 

No blue smoke. No lights. No anything. 

Then the last projection comes and Atsumu sucks in a breath. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes this is the final projection. This is the pretty one with a dark affinity.

Atsumu waits patiently as the person comes closer to him. The boy is just as beautiful as most of the other people. He is not as breathtaking as Akaashi. Or as annoyingly attractive as Oikawa. Or as endearing as Hinata (that thought catches him completely of guard) But in a way he is a little better. He is almost angelic like. His features are sharp yet soft. His skin is light but golden all the same. His eyes are narrowed but welcoming. Atsumu can even make out two distinctive moles right on top of his right eyebrow.

Atsumu stares because there is nothing else he can do as he waits for a voice to speak to him. 

Yet the voice never comes. 

Instead the projection makes eye contact with him and then its eyes are turning black, black like Oikawa’s but this time Atsumu feels scared. “What are you—“ 

He is cut off by a loud hiss. Atsumu’s hands immediately reach to cover his ears. “Stop. Please stop!” The hissing doesn’t stop. It gets louder and louder and suddenly Atsumu is starting to feel light headed. “Please!” The hissing gets louder and Atsumu’s vision goes black as he collapses to the floor. 

When he loses conciseness Atsumu thinks he sees his own reflection staring back at him, though he looks a little different. His hair seems to be parted on the wrong side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thanks for reading!  
> I would love to hear what you thought.  
> Thank you. 
> 
> Next up: Atsumu meets more people and tries to understand more about soulmagic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!

When Atsumu wakes up he immediately notices he is back in Oikawa’s room. Then he notices he is laying on a bed. Right after that he notices a fuming looking kid with dark hair and a weird looking cape. 

“What—” Atsumu tries to speak while he also attempts to sit up. The words barely make it out but his body definitely gives up in seconds.

“Don’t move.” The kid says, eyes pinning Atsumu down. Atsumu thinks he might be using magic to give out such a murderous intent because the is no way this kid is older than him and actually that terrifying. “Sky magic is very draining. You move too much and you will faint again.” 

“Oh.” Atsumu says feeling perplexed. “M’kay.” He tries to lay comfortably while the kid chooses to just stare at him. It’s not like he can’t move, his body just feels too heavy. The whole draining bit seems accurate so if the guy is telling the truth, Atsumu is going to choose not to focus much on the fact that he doesn’t know this guy and maybe he is not in any type of danger.

He blinks then, remembering what situation he is in. He blinks again when he takes notice of a great important fact. “Where is Oikawa?” He asks once his eyes quickly scan the room.

“Fifth floor.” The kid says, sounding angrier than before. “In the infirmary.” 

“Is he okay?” Atsumu questions alarmed. Sure Oikawa has taken part in his kidnapping but it’s not like he has caused Atsumu any real harm. _He is just trying to help._ Atsumu tells himself, not sure if he is convinced. “What happened? Was it my fault?”

“Like I said.” He interrupts. “Sky magic is very draining.” 

Atsumu blinks at him. “Right.” 

A second passes and Atsumu begins to feel uncomfortable. He is about to ask the kid for a name so he can at least stop calling him kid but said guy is suddenly sighing, moving his hand in a circular motion while he mutters something under his breath, then out loud he says: “Just go back to sleep.” 

“I’m not tired—“ He never gets to finish that sentence because a light blue smoke hits his face and once again, everything goes black. 

—o—

“It was just a sleeping spell.” Oikawa explains. “Don’t be mad.” 

“Ain't mad ‘cause of that.” Atsumu says. “I’m mad he didn’t tell me ya nearly died!” 

Oikawa rolls his eyes and one of the birds flying around him glides down to peck his cheek. “Ow!” Oikawa exclaims and Atsumu laughs, getting another eye roll from Oikawa. “I didn’t nearly die. Don’t be dramatic.” 

“Oikawa.” Atsumu starts. “You just told me Kageyama stopped the spell because you were on the floor not breathing. Tell me again how ya nearly didn’t die.” 

Oikawa shrugs. “I’m a mage. I can live without breathing— ow! Okay. I get it!” Oikawa shouts once another bird comes down to attack him. Atsumu rolls his eyes but marvels at the sight. These are real live birds. There are legit six birds just flying around Oikawa. _Magic._

“Whats with the birds?” Atsumu asks. He is still a little agitated with everything that has been happening but he can continue freaking out at a later time.

“Guarding birds.” Oikawa explains. “Iwa-chan summoned them to keep an eye on my recovery.” That’s the sweetest thing Atsumu has ever heard. “They are also punishment birds. Every time I step out of line they attack me.” And that’s a little terrifying. “Iwa-chan means well.” Oikawa adds after catching the look on Atsumu’s face.

By ‘Iwa-chan’ Oikawa means Iwaizumi Hajime, and as Atsumu recently found out, he is the other light magic projection (aside Akaashi) that had been in the spell. Atsumu knows because he saw said man earlier, yelling at Oikawa about his reckless behaviour when Atsumu woke up after being put to sleep by Kageyama.

Oikawa had been thrilled when Atsumu told him Iwaizumi had been one of the projections. Apparently if both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in the spell then it was safe to say their future was set and stronger than ever. Atsumu doesn’t really understand what Oikawa meant and quite frankly, he doesn’t really care.

On the other hand, Kageyama did spark his curiosity.

Oikawa explained that the dark haired kid from earlier (an actual adult and much older than he appears) was Kageyama Tobio, the King of Clubs. He was also the one that stopped Oikawa’s spell and saved both their lives. Which prompted Atsumu to question how Kageyama even knew their lives had been at risk.

Oikawa deadpanned his response, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world even though it brought a million questions to Atsumu’s mind. “He is my soul bond.”

“Soul bond? Like whatever is goin’ on between me and Hinata?”

Oikawa smiles. “I said I could help you out but in reality, even I don’t know much. Even though magic has existed since the beginning, soulmagic is still a big mystery.” Oikawa shrugs and Atsumu wishes he knew how to get one of those birds to attack him. “Speaking of, did you learn anything? About your bond? About magic?” 

Atsumu sighs as he falls comfortably back into his seat. A few minutes earlier Oikawa had confirmed that it was in fact no longer a Tuesday. Atsumu feels a little more at ease with that information but he is somehow still a little worried shit will hit the fan anyways. 

He is still in Oikawa’s room right now, in fact, as far as he knows this is where he will be staying for the time being. Oikawa has officially promised to make Atsumu a magic expert after Atsumu confessed that he finally one hundred percent believes in magic. He also admitted to believing he has magic because how else did he survive that horrible Sky magic spell? 

Oikawa apologized after he found out about the stressful things some of the projections had showed him. He blames himself a little for having pushed himself too much. Apparently Oikawa was suppose to neutralize all projections to keep their information at a minimum in the shock department but it seems that the spell drained more than he had anticipated and so Oikawa had passed out around the time his projection had been with Atsumu. 

Fortunately, things had worked out and Kageyama had reacted quickly to the pull in his bond with Oikawa. (He wonders about Hinata and wether he felt anything but quickly finds his gut twisting in uncomfortable ways and tries to push the thought away.)

“Guess I do feel like I’ve learned. I have a general understanding of the five types of magic. I can also admit to feeling almost comfortable with the idea of one day being able to cast spells and stuff.” Atsumu admits. “I feel like some of the things the projections told me will make much more sense once I read some books.” He concludes before his eyes widen a little at the his own assumption. “There are books I can read, right? Like, I know it sounds weird but I feel confident in school work and well— ah shit, school! You said it’s Wednesday morning!? I’m going to be late for my chemistry class!” 

“Yeah, about that.” Oikawa starts sheepishly. “You are no longer enrolled in your university.” 

“What!?” 

“Tobio took care of everything. He erased you from the memory of all the humans you have ever been in contact with and—“ 

“What!?” Atsumu exclaims, his voice a few octaves higher. “What about my mom? And my dad? Ya can’t be serious—“ 

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa says and Atsumu hates that he believes he means it. “But it was necessary.” 

“Why!” Atsumu yells, “why was it necessary? What gave any of ya the right!? What am I suppose to do now when I go back?”

“You won’t be going back.” Oikawa says, his voice uncharacteristically meek. “Atsumu. There is no turning back from this.” 

_This is too much. Too much. I can’t_ —Atsumu breaths in deeply before his next words follow, “what do ya mean? Are ya telling me I’m never going to see my mom again? She is never going to see me? I’m all she has!” Atsumu pictures him mom then, sitting alone in the living room. He thinks about how she must have felt last night. Atsumu is always home, no matter how late. Was she worried? When did they erase her memories? Did she wake up today and realize Atsumu never made it home?

“You are a mage, Atsumu.” 

“So what!” Atsumu blurts, his throat clogging as he feels his eyes finally form the tears he knew were coming. His hands shake with a desire to reach for his phone but it’s been dead since the day before. It’s the only reason he hasn’t tried using it earlier. _Can’t even call her._ He thinks then. _She doesn’t even know who—_ “Why does being a mage mean I can’t see my mother? Why did you erase her memory?” 

Oikawa sighs after a long minute of silence. “Atsumu. You are not just a regular mage. You are bonded. Plus the spell had so many important people—” 

“I don’t see how that’s suppose to mean anything!” Atsumu shouts, tears now slowly escaping and trailing down his face. The frustration Atsumu feels starts to build up in his chest and he is not sure if screaming will even help sort anything out at this point.

Oikawa looks at him wide eyed before his eyes soften and his gaze turns to the birds flying over him. Atsumu waits for him to speak. To explain why they had done something so cruel. To apologize even. Instead all Oikawa does is offer a sad smile as he says; “One day you will understand.” 

Oikawa leaves him be after that, when Atsumu demands some time alone. He doesn’t come back to his room until the next day. Atsumu spends the day crying. 

—o—

Atsumu meets Kageyama again on Thursday morning. Kageyama Tobio no longer looks as furious as the last time and now that Atsumu stands facing him, he can take back his statement of him looking like a kid.

Kageyama looks stoic and wise. Powerful, even. _He is the King of Club_ , his mind supplies. _I wonder if he gets along with Akaashi._ He thinks just because he remembers Akaashi is the Queen. Kageyama then stares at him with cold eyes and Atsumu quickly remembers why he hates him. 

“I’m not here to apologize for erasing their memories.” Kageyama says, “I am here to give you the spell to undo it.” Atsumu grabs the offered sheet without hesitation. “It’s a high level sky magic spell. You will need a lot of practice to be able to execute the spell.” 

Before Atsumu can get a word out the King is long gone. 

Oikawa tells him he can’t undo the spell later that morning. “Since it’s memories of you, you have to do it. That’s the only way to undo the spell.” He explains and Atsumu is angered and he once again kicks Oikawa out of his own room for the rest of the day. 

On Friday Atsumu feels like he has come to terms with it and lets Oikawa continue his 101 lessons on magic. He is extremely bitter but he can be ignorant if he sets his mind to it.

“You will need to join a guild. I mean. Most mages don’t need to be in a guild. There are a lot of independent mages. Most of us were independent for a while. However in your case, you should join a guild. A guild will help you centre your magic.” 

“So what, I pick a card and join?” 

Confused, Oikawa blinks at him a few times before he bursts out laughing. “That’s not— oh my— that’s not how it works.” He says in between laughs. “First of all, you don’t pick a guild to join. You pick a sector and then the guild picks you.” 

“A sector?” 

Oikawa nods. “All over the world there are different sectors. You may know these sectors as countries. Each sector has different guilds. Depending on the sector the guilds manifest differently. In our sector, here in Japan, the guilds have manifested in the form of the four card suits. Though we are four different guilds we all work together to guarantee our sector functions properly.” 

“So in Japan there are only thirteen members in each guild?” Atsumu asks a little confused. 

“No. Each guild has hundreds of members. Only the strongest ones get ranked by the cards. The rest of the members just hold the tattoo of their suit.” 

Atsumu wonders if he will get a card if he joins or if he will just have a suit. He thinks back to the tattoos Akaashi, Hinata and Oikawa showed him. Atsumu thinks about how nice a tattoo will look on his hip. “So why is joining a guild so important?” 

“Like I said, it will centre your magic. Guild members will also do you good. It’s always nice sharing your burdens with other guild members. You can get stronger this way.” _And being stronger means seeing my mom again._ Atsumu agrees to the guild thing. “I’ll let Akaashi know. He can set up an initiation ceremony within the month.” 

“There is a ceremony?” 

Oikawa laughs at the face Atsumu makes and even though Atsumu still feels angry and hurt and many other negative things, he feels content with whatever relationship has formed between him and the spade mage. Even if it has really been just three days. 

“It’s mandatory. A representative from each guild must be present as well as a high ranking mage—an Ace. It’s actually a really complicated process since once your magic gets chosen by a guild there is no turning back.” 

“I can never leave?” Atsumu asks alarmed.

“No, no, no. You can. Your magic will just always feel a special connection with the guild.” 

Atsumu thinks he gets it. Not only the whole sector and guild thing but the whole magic thing too. Oikawa says it’s the Sky magic spell that helped Atsumu understand magic. He won’t deny that statement considering that he does indeed feel like what he experienced helped.

For one, Atsumu feels confident about his magical current. He can’t exactly sense it right now but he knows it’s there. He also now, thanks to Akaashi, has five different books on the history of magic and ten books on how to use magic. 

There are a few things that he saw in the spell that still leave him feeling uneasy. Also a few things he doesn’t understand; images of the field covered in blood won’t leave his mind; the thought of the black and white light dancing around him and claiming to be a perfect bond leaves him feeling weird chest pains; his head still pulses with a growing migraine every time he thinks about the last boy with the moles. Even seeing Oikawa sometimes reminds Atsumu of being called a coward. Sometimes seeing Tsukishima reminds Atsumu of that soft whisper for help. He wishes he had answers for those.

He thinks about asking Oikawa but then he would have to go into detail and maybe Oikawa will insist Atsumu to share what happened with the rest of the projections. Because of the whole memory erasing situation Atsumu has been able to keep most things a secret. Oikawa is too scared to push him incase it causes another breakdown. 

Atsumu wonders how long that will last. 

—o—

It’s exactly three days later when Oikawa finally pushes for more answers. It’s a Monday, so nothing to fear yet. 

“Tell me what Hinata showed you.” He says with a voice that leaves no room to argue. “We have already worked on what Akaashi, Iwa-chan and the possible Ushiwaka projections have showed you and I’m honestly impressed. You’ve read half the books Akaashi gave you and you actually understand what you are reading.” Atsumu shrugs, he told him he was good at this. “But you have like what, six other things you could be learning about?” 

Atsumu sighs, understanding where Oikawa is coming from. Over the last few days Atsumu has had the chance to think over the projections and with a little help on a book about Sky magic, Atsumu has been able to come up with a conclusion to each of the things the projections showed him. 

Akaashi’s was quite obvious. Magical currents are crucial to the understanding of magic. In fact, it’s the first thing Atsumu read about and due to that reading he has been able to make sense of the history of magic. 

He still doesn’t know who the asshole or the weird haired one are and he still gets scared thinking about all that blood, but history has come in handy. Much like human history, magic history is about war and power and land and horrible people doing horrible things. Atsumu can see why it’s important. He can see how learning about mages has ignited his magic. He still thinks the blood has another meaning but for now, plain history is enough. 

What ‘Ushiwaka’ showed him is what Atsumu finds to be the easiest of it all. Even though he hasn’t had the chance to practice much of anything. Oikawa says that once all the readings are done they will get a more hands on experience with potions and spells and everything else Atsumu is excited to try. Atsumu is also hoping to use that art spell he read on one of his books to draw a picture of Ushiwaka to get Oikawa to confirm if it’s actually him. Apparently mages don’t take pictures and there is no way for them to truly know unless Atsumu meets him (Oikawa refuses to introduce them). 

What Iwaizumi and the other weird haired guy’s projections had told Atsumu, about staying warm and the wizard… Atsumu is almost certain it has to do with the relics of the Great Wizard. Last night he read all about it and after asking Oikawa a few questions he has decided the projections probably just wanted him to be aware of such an important mage. He can’t find anything else worth learning about connected to that. 

Oikawa’s projection was obviously meant to install courage in him. Or something like that. Atsumu has read in one of his books that the magic of a mage is as strong as his heart and well, Oikawa had called his heart fragile. The real Oikawa had called him a strong mage. It has to all connect? Atsumu will continue to strengthen his heart, he is sure that’s what the projection wanted. 

Tsukishima’s projection, much like the last projection, are both still the most confusing. The most Atsumu can guess is that Atsumu will somehow be of aid to Tsukishima. As for the last man with the moles… maybe when he meets him things will make sense? He will meet him right? Those projections…. They are people of his future. Atsumu will just have to wait for answers, right?

 _Wait. Right, Hinata’s projection_. Atsumu thinks, his mind clearing to focus on his conversation with Oikawa.

“It showed me our bond I guess.” Atsumu sighs, “his affinity is black magic, right? I think mine might be white.” 

Oikawa raises a brow, “it’s too early to tell. Tell me more about the bond.” 

“It just said it was perfect. The most similar opposites. I don’t know. I really wish ya would give me a book on soulmagic.” 

“A total number of two exist and I don’t have access to them.” 

“How am I suppose to understand any of this then?” Atsumu complains, clearly frustrated. 

“With magic. By feeling the bond. With Hinata.” Oikawa huffs, pulling out his wand to use it to manifest a couple of snacks and drinks for them both (Oikawa does that often and Atsumu is pleased with the food but starting to get real concerned about his weight. Maybe there is a spell that can keep his body fit.) “Listen, I know that once you adapt to your magic you will be able to feel Hinata’s magic. Then things will make sense.” 

“Don’t ya have a bond? Didn’t ya say something about being the best candidate? Can’t ya help me understand all this at least a little bit more?” Atsumu groans and then his eyes brighten with an idea. He sits up straight to face Oikawa properly. “How wouldja explain soulmagic to a person without a bond? Let’s try it that way. Go; what’s soulmagic?” 

“Soulmagic is purple magic. It comes from the purple sphere. It ties with our soul.” 

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “Thanks for the textbook answer. Now, what’s a soul bond?” 

Oikawa hums; “A special connection. To be bonded means your magic is compatible. Your currents can align. I guess a more mortal term would be soulmate.” 

Atsumu recoils, not expecting that. “What.” 

“It’s rare, extremely rare. No mage specializes in it and there is no way of knowing everything bout it.” Oikawa shrugs, unaware of how Atsumu is slowly losing his cool with each word. “Once you are bonded you just learn as you go. Each bond is bound to be different.” 

“Soulmate!?” Atsumu screeches. “Hinata is my soulmate!?” 

Oikawa stares at him before snorting back a laugh. “Now you see how important this is.” 

“Why didn’t ya say so earlier! Oh my god. Soulmates are real? This has to be a joke.” 

Oikawa tilts his head, looking at him confused before he blinks and hums. “Are you basing your knowledge of soulmates on pop culture?” 

“What else am I suppose to base it on!?” Atsumu yells even though Oikawa has maintained his voice calm. 

Oikawa shrugs, clearly amused. “Okay then genius, what’s a soulmate? According to your movies and stuff.” 

“My other half? The missing part of my soul? The love of my life? The person that was put in the world just for me?” 

Oikawa blinks at him. “Huh.” He states and then laughs hysterically. “You are telling me you think Tobio is any of those things to me?”

Atsumu doesn’t care about Oikawa and Kageyama’s stupid bond. Though he does see a point. He asks anyways: “Are you and Kageyama in love?” Oikawa laughs even harder. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“I mean,” Oikawa tries talking in between his chuckles, “Maybe you got the whole other half bit right. Bonds, in a way, complete each other. At least your magic.”

“That’s terrifying.” Atsumu says, his mind taking him back to a fan fiction on Harry Potter he once read about soulmates. He inwardly cringes.

“Soul bonds are not that scary.” Oikawa is saying and Atsumu would appreciate his tone and gentleness if he wasn’t having a complete mental breakdown. “It sounds intimidating and, I’m not going to lie, it’s not always sunshine and rainbows— but it’s special. The bond you guys now have will always be there. It’s not going to go away no matter how much you want it to and trust me, that’s a good thing.” 

Atsumu contemplates it for a second and then blurts out: “If Hinata dies, do I die?” 

Oikawa’s mouth drops as he stares, “what kind of question is that!?” 

“Do I go crazy if we are apart for too long? Can it be broken? Does it hurt if it’s broken? Does it hurt ever?” 

Oikawa groans into his hands as the questions keep leaving Atsumu’s mouth. “I regret agreeing to teach you.” He says but Atsumu is still too busy freaking out to really pay his words any mind. 

—o—

“Did you know we are soulmates?” Is the first thing Atsumu asks Hinata the next time he sees him. He saw him once after the whole Sky spell, when Atsumu was upset about the memories thing, and back then Atsumu didn’t want to have a conversation with him. He is not proud of the way he kicked him out of Oikawa’s room. 

Now though, Atsumu wants answers. 

“Soulmate? Is that a human term? Don’t you mean soul bond?” Atsumu wants to scream. “I know we are bonded.” He deadpans.

Hinata moves to sit in front of Atsumu then. They are in Oikawa’s room, however after a quick spell the room has turned into more of an office. There is a big table in the middle where Atsumu spends most of his time. All his books are scattered across the table alongside all the papers he has with notes. 

“…and how do you feel about this?” Atsumu asks after a stretch of silence. 

Hinata tilts his head. “It’s cool.” He says. “Feels right. Our magic is—“ 

“I still can’t feel it. My magic. Or yer magic.” Atsumu interrupts, not comfortable with the idea of Hinata being so okay with their bond. 

Hinata looks a little upset about that but he tries to mask it with a shrug. “You will,” he says, “Tooru says you are learning fast.” 

“I still haven’t done any magic.” Atsumu states, not feeling as optimistic as everyone else. 

“You will,” Hinata stresses as he pulls out a bag from one of his pockets. He then snaps his finger and the bag presents itself in front of Atsumu. “That will help.” 

Atsumu says nothing as he reaches for the bag and then puts his hand inside. To his surprise he finds a long object inside. “How did that even fit… a wand?” He asks pulling it out.“I thought mages didn’t need wands.” 

“We don’t. But they help.” _They help concentrate on magical currents_ , Atsumu remembers reading. 

“Thanks.” Atsumu says and Hinata smiles at him and oh, _he is really pretty_. Atsumu’s heart jumps as his mind goes back to the Sky spell. He remembers then Hinata’s projection pinching his cheeks and then kissing him. “So,” Atsumu starts, feeling his face heating up, “so ya just came to give me this?” Atsumu inwardly cringes at how that sounds. His mind is still supplying him with the memory of soft lips. _It was a goddamn peck._

“Oh. No. I thought I could keep you company? As you study?” Hinata looks flustered now and suddenly Atsumu feels like he is going to have a heart attack with the way his chest is being so loud. _Maybe this is all a dream after all,_ he thinks, _that’s the only way I will believe in_ soulmates.

“That’s fine.” Atsumu finally lets out and then sticks his head in a book, feeling embarrassed and weirdly flustered. He misses the way Hinata smiles widely.

—o—

Hinata is definitely flirting with him, Atsumu notices two weeks later. Or he is just a nice fucking human (mage). But no one is that nice and that cheerful and that fucking sunshine and rainbows so when Hinata interacts with him… he has to be flirting, right? Atsumu spends two whole nights thinking about it. He ends up with no real answers and his sleep definitely suffers.

That prompts him to asks Oikawa if soul bond means they are destined for a romantic relationship.

After Oikawa splutters for a few minutes Atsumu smirks and then asks if he is dating Kageyama. 

“No!” Is the loud response Oikawa offers and Atsumu easily believes him because he looks deeply disturbed and because Atsumu knows Oikawa spends a lot of his free time writing Iwaizumi’s name with hearts all over the books Atsumu is studying when he thinks he is not looking. (Atsumu makes a mental note to ask him for that erasing spell later.) That doesn’t mean Atsumu wont tease Oikawa for the hell of it.

He makes jokes about Kageyama being some sort of knight in shinning armour and then mocks Oikawa’s lack of knowledge on soulmates when he reminds him that ‘no one knows enough about soulmagic. For all we know you guys will end up together.’ It’s then that Atsumu remembers Oikawa and Kageyama, alongside him and Hinata aren’t the only ones with soul bonds.

“Hey, what about Akaashi? He also has a bond, right? Who’s his soulmate?”

Oikawa, face flushed with irritation, blinks at him before looking away sheepishly. “I was hoping you wouldn’t ask.” He says. 

Atsumu feels his eyebrows raise in surprise. “Why?”

“I don’t really want to confuse you with Akaashi’s bonds. It’s a lot more complicated.”

Atsumu takes a second to catch the slight slip. “Bonds? With an ’S’? As in plural?”

Oikawa smacks his head with a hand and groans. “I’m warning you, you really don’t want to know.”

“Oh no. I definitely do.”

Oikawa watches him for a moment, studying him for what ever reason while Atsumu tries to look confident. It’s not long before Oikawa slouches defeated and Atsumu knows he has won.

“Fine.” Oikawa grunts. “But I refuse to go through all the details.” He stubbornly states, crossing his arms over his chest. Atsumu is about to argue back when Oikawa’s eyes suddenly go blue anda cloud of blue appears and disappears within seconds. Atsumu has seen Oikawa use that spell before. It’s apparently a communication spell. “I guess there is no harm in meeting him.” Oikawa randomly states and before Atsumu can question him, a strong wind appears from behind Oikawa before the room explodes with brightness and Atsumu has to close his eyes from being blinded.

“You called, Tooru?” A bright and booming voice calls out and Atsumu waits a few seconds before he can open his eyes to see who stands behind Oikawa.

Atsumu’s eyes are instantly drawn to the wild horned black and white hairstyle and a part of him inwardly cringes.

“Kou, meet Atsumu. Atsumu, meet the Ace of Spades.” Oikawa says, looking way too pleased Atsumu’s way. “I believe he was also one your projections?”

Of course, Atsumu vaguely remembers Oikawa’s eyes of comprehension when Atsumu had described the two mischievous looking projections with weird hairstyles. He is about to scold Oikawa for keeping what could possibly be important information for his studies hidden from him when ‘Kou’ leans over Oikawa to extend a hand Atsumu’s way. “Bokuto Koutarou!” He exclaims cheerfully. Never mind. Atsumu is just going to scold Oikawa for not keeping him hidden longer.

“Miya Atsumu.” He shakes his hand regardless of his apprehension. Somewhere in the back of his mind he considers that maybe Hinata is not flirting with him and he is actually that fucking nice.

Bokuto looks pleased. “Tsum-Tsum, lets be great friends!”

Atsumu doesn’t say anything, instead he shoots Oikawa a helpless look. “Kou, _Tsum-Tsum_ here wants to know about your soul bond.” Oikawa states and Atsumu’s mouth falls open.

“This is Akaashi’s soul bond?” He asks, pointing at Bokuto while said man looks pleased.

“Akaashi’s my boyfriend!” Bokuto exclaims with a grin as Oikawa waves his hand and manifests a chair for Bokuto to fall onto. “And one of my bonds!” Plural. “Oh wait, are you Shouyou’s soul bond? You are the one that nearly gave Kageyama a heart attack!”

_Wait. Wait. That’s way too much to process._

“Kou, go easy on him, will you?” Oikawa is looking way too smug and if Atsumu knew how to cast a spell, he would make sure it would be one to humiliate Oikawa in front of Iwaizumi somehow.

“Sure!” Bokuto agrees, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “What do you want to know?”

 _How the hell did you get Akaashi to date you?_ Atsumu thinks. Out loud he asks: “You have more than one?”

Bokuto raises his hand and puts three fingers up. “Apart from Akaashi I have two more! Tsukki and Tetsu!”

 _Tsukki. Tsukki. Now why does that sound_ —“Stingyshima!?” Atsumu blurts.

Oikawa snorts while Bokuto laughs. “Yup. Though he hates it when people call him that.”

“He hates when people call him Tsukki, too.” Oikawa quips but Bokuto waves dismissively. Atsumu’s too shocked to say anything. “Tetsu-chan is probably the other weird haired projection you saw. Do you want me to call him too?” Oikawa teases and Atsumu simply glares at him before focusing back on Bokuto.

He thinks back to what Bokuto’s projection showed him as he tries to make sense of the new information he was given. Bokuto had been one of the projections that told him to stay warm and mentioned something about the wizard. That doesn’t really mean anything to Atsumu. He frowns as he thinks back to the reason Bokuto is here. “So a person can have more than one soul bond? How does that make sense? You are all soulmates? Are you all dating?”

Atsumu knows the pitch of his voice is increasing with every question but he doesn’t let himself worry too much about it.

“Gross.” Oikawa huffs.

Bokuto tilts his head. “Why would we all be dating? What's a soulmate?”

“Mortal term.” Oikawa responds. “Kou, show Atsumu your magic.”

Atsumu watches closely as a serious look takes over Bokuto’s features and he tries thinking back to what colour had been floating over Bokuto’s projection during the Sky spell.

 _Purple._ His mind finally makes sense when suddenly countless gleaming purple crystals appear around the room. Atsumu feels his mouth drop.

“Tone it down, would you?” Oikawa says muttering something about how annoying it would be to deal with a ‘straight full house’. Atsumu doesn’t pay him any mind (though the words sound wrong and stupid) as he feels himself get lost in the sight of the crystals. He reaches to touch one and is pleasantly surprised to feel a light shock that sends fluttering waves over his body.

“Amazing.”

“Right?” Bokuto agrees. “Soulmagic is always so calming.”

Oikawa eventually sighs, flicking his hand to push some crystals away from himself with his blue smoke. “Okay, enough of this. Get the explanation over with so we can fall down a pit of turmoil and disappointment over our bonds.”

Bokuto laughs though it’s not as cheerful as before and quickly begins to move his hands so that the crystals move around them. Atsumu relaxes in his seat as he enjoys the show and waits for the explanation that promises turmoil and confusion.

Unfortunately, it delivers just that.

Bokuto is so brief with explaining how he met Kuroo, Tsukishima and Akaashi that Atsumu honestly forgets. All he remembers is that every time skin to skin contact was made, regardless at what point of time or where he met any of them, a bond had been formed. Since they were all very aware of their magic they had instantly felt that connection. Since Bokuto’s affinity is soulmagic, he felt it more than the others; truly experiencing the perfection of it all.

It was beautiful. Bokuto had said as his crystals created little images of colliding elements in front of Atsumu. Atsumu is truly impressed with the visual display. He is even more pleased when the crystals seem to show him what all the books he reads keep explaining about magic. Atsumu suddenly finds himself feeling hopeful.

Of course all that comes crashing when Bokuto goes to explain how he doesn’t understand much about why they are bonded or wether or not its only the four of them. He doesn’t even know if there is a deeper meaning than it just feeling right.

Atsumu is not impressed that soulmagic is apparently Bokuto’s affinity yet he knows nothing more than himself and Oikawa. It even gets worse when Bokuto explains that his bond is actually a little incomplete and struggling.

When Atsumu asks him what the hell that means Oikawa pipes up to explain how Tsukishima is adamant on ignoring his soul bonds. He can’t deny they exist. Oikawa states. But he doesn’t want to do anything about it.

 _What’s he suppose to do about it?_ Atsumu finds himself asking and neither Bokuto or Oikawa have a response.

It gets gloomy quickly; Oikawa explains the torturous years he spent annoyed at his bond with Kageyama because they couldn’t get over a petty argument. Then Bokuto adds how Akaashi had originally been extremely apprehensive of their bond because they all belonged in different guilds. Tsukishima joining the Clubs had definitely calmed Akaashi in a way but Atsumu can see why that would cause issues.

Alas, he refuses to think too much about guilds and ranks when he remembers that he has yet to even join one. Atsumu ends up asking Bokuto a few more questions about soulmagic but like Oikawa had predicted; it all just confused Atsumu more.

He tells Oikawa that once Bokuto leaves. Also, he sarcastically adds; “I can’t believe Akaashi has three boyfriends.”

Oikawa laughs. “Bokuto is the only one dating him. If Akaashi ever heard you imply he has anything going on with Kuroo, he might curse you.” Atsumu doesn’t think Oikawa means in the swearing way. “I also can’t believe you are still drooling over him when I am right here.”

Atsumu shrugs, giving Oikawa a once over. “’ts not like yer available.”

Oikawa flushes. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” It’s finally Atsumu’s turn to laugh, somewhat surprised at how quickly Oikawa gets flustered (specially if you considering how shameless he had been when they first met).

“Yer always going on about Iwa-chan here, Iwa-chan there. If I could see magic, I’d probably see Iwa-chan hearts following you around.” 

Oikawa blinks at him before his eyes narrow, still very much flustered. “That’s not even possible!” He squawks, “why are we even talking about this? Iwa— _Iwaizumi_ and I aren’t even dating!”

“But ya want to be.” Atsumu comments, examining his nails smugly.

Oikawa’s cheeks darken. “And you want to date Shouyou!” He shouts indignantly.

Atsumu feels sorry for him, he is obviously too flustered to come up with a decent comeback. He lets it slide just for this time. “No,” he says truthfully, “but maybe later. In the future. When I get to know him. We’ve only been bonded for less than a month. How long have you been bonded to Kageyama?” 

“Forty three years—why are you bringing up Kageyama!? This has nothing to do with him! It’s Iwa-chan who I like—UGH!”

Atsumu laughs, his mood soaring high. He learned about aging and the magic behind time and space last week so he is not surprised to hear Oikawa’s reply. He is just pleased he got under his skin. “I rest my case.” He says for the fun of it.

Oikawa shouts more indignant comments but Atsumu pays him little mind. He goes back to focus on his studying, his mind eventually drifting to thoughts about soulmates. _Would I date Shouyou?_ He asks himself. The answer doesn’t change from what he told Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next up: Atsumu does some magic


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks.  
> Enjoy this next chapter!  
> thanks for reading!

The first time he uses his magic it’s for a sleeping charm. 

Oikawa, though extremely helpful through Atsumu’s journey of magic, is extremely annoying when he is sleep deprived. 

The days usually go by like this: Atsumu and Oikawa wake up around the same time. Oikawa summons breakfast with a snap of his fingers and while Atsumu eats slowly, enjoying every bite, Oikawa swallows down his food to leave in a hurry for his job. 

Atsumu still doesn’t know what he does but he is sure it’s something illegal. Well, at least illegal in the human world. Apparently the laws of the magic world are different than the ones Atsumu knows. He has read over some laws here and there and what he can conclude is that magic comes with a lot of freedom, and because of magic certain things like theft and murder aren’t exactly a black or white subject. 

There is also the fact that Oikawa is the Queen of Spades. He is the third most powerful mage in his guild and just like Akaashi holds many responsibilities; Oikawa has a heavy job. Atsumu doesn’t think Oikawa is some sort of hitman, but he does know his job is similar to Hinata's— and well, how can Atsumu forget how he met his soulmate? 

It wasn’t murder, Akaashi had promised since Atsumu refused to hear an explanation from Hinata the moment he remembered Hinata had killed a man. (“ _But I saved you!”_ Hinata always seems to argue.) It was more like self defence. Also; “with the war that’s about to break out it’s not even—“ 

“War!?” 

And that’s how Atsumu had learned about the current fighting between the guilds. Well, the fighting between the Diamonds against the other three guilds. 

“They killed our previous Ace,” Akaashi had informed him, “and they stole something from us. We are just trying to get it back.” That sounds like something very serious; the fact that everyone that talks about this issue dismisses it as child play has Atsumu close to popping a blood vessel. 

But alas, Atsumu was told not to worry about it and to just focus on his studies. He does just that and that’s how he finds a small sleeping charm. It’s a simple spell and if Atsumu succeeds he will kill two birds with one stone. He can get Oikawa to actually sleep instead of roaming around his room agitated because of work. 

So Atsumu tries. Three times. And then he succeeds. 

“ _Naptium_.” Akaashi murmurs under his breath as he looks over the book Atsumu had handed him. “Atsumu, this is not a simple spell.” 

Atsumu blinks at him, “what do ya mean? It says there it’s for naps.” 

“Naps within the spiritual world.” Akaashi stresses, reading the text under the main instructions for the spell. Atsumu thinks it looks like a warning box. “You basically put Oikawa in a coma.” 

“Huh.” Atsumu says dumbfound. “I guess that explains why he slept all day.” Akaashi looks both amused and upset but Atsumu can tell he is not really concerned over Oikawa’s well being so there must be no real danger. “Can ya undo it?” 

Akaashi sighs. “No, it requires a lot of Sky magic.” 

Atsumu nods in understanding, looking sheepish. “So,” he stretches the word out. “Kageyama?” 

“Yeah.” Akaashi sighs again. “Kageyama.” 

—o—

“This is amazing,” Hinata states in awe as he stares up at the ceiling, his eyes following the larger than average sized butterflies flying all over the room. “I’ve never seen so many _Reminflies_ summoned at once.” 

Atsumu feels his cheeks warm as Hinata continues to stare at his work with his mouth wide open and eyes shinning with amazement. Oikawa and Akaashi have already sang praises to him earlier but for some reason Hinata’s attention is proving to be a bit much. 

“My soulmate is so powerful.” Hinata whispers to himself but Atsumu hears him anyways and his heart skips a beat. He feels his cheeks darkening and Atsumu really wishes he could have more self control. Maybe he should look up a spell that prevents blushing. He needs it now more than ever since Oikawa let it slip to Hinatathat hearing the word soulmate finally brought out a different and much more expected reaction from Atsumu. Since then, Hinata can’t seem to stop using the ‘human’ term. 

“But why do you need so many?” Hinata suddenly questions, turning to face Atsumu causing said boy to snap out of his thoughts. 

“I…uh, well, at first I only meant to summon two. One to remind me of the books I need to finish and another one to remind me of the spells I need to look into.” Atsumu explains, looking up to see the first two butterflies he summoned, flying a little higher than the rest. “But then I realized I needed reminders for many other things— like for when I should check on my potions and one to help remind me to practice my charms, and to stretch my magical currents, and to check up on the hollowed plants and the cleaning of the study room—“ Atsumu cuts himself off as he notices the bizarre look Hinata is giving him. He clears his throat embarrassed; “so yeah. I need reminders.” 

There is a moment of silence as Hinata seems to be processing all that information and Atsumu is mentally regretting his word vomit. But the silence is soon broken by Hinata’s sigh as he approaches Atsumu with a soft smile on his face. “You know, it’s only been a little over three weeks since you got here.” He says. “You don’t need to be doing so much all at once. Most of us have had years to learn and do half the things you mentioned.” 

Atsumu knows that, but he also knows that most mages still have family they can talk to, they still have a house and a career and a life that they’ve grown into. Atsumu doesn’t have that. He did have it all but it was taken from him three weeks ago when he had the misfortune of meeting Hinata. 

“Oh.” Hinata’s raw voice breaks through his thoughts and it almost feels like getting hit by a cold wave of water when he realizes he has spoken out loud. “I didn’t realize— I’m sorry. I. I don’t.” Hinata cuts himself off, as he looks around the room, avoiding eye contact with Atsumu while he shifts in his spot restlessly. He swallows before speaking up again. “I am sorry.” 

Atsumu feels a cold breeze hit his chest and before he realizes what he is doing he has a hand gripping Hinata’s wrist tightly, successfully stopping him from bolting out of the room. 

As soon as they touch, the lights appear. Much like last time, they circle around where their skins touch, though this time the lights seem a little dimmer. Atsumu swallows and he loosens his grip but he doesn’t let go. He also doesn’t dare meet Hinata’s eyes even though he feels them on him. 

Time seems to slow down as the silence stretches and Atsumu begins to feel uncomfortable as he begins to regret everything from the last five minutes. He thinks of letting go of Hinata but that doesn’t feel like the right thing to do and _why is this so confusing?_

When Atsumu is sure he is about to just collapse with all the overthink he feels a light tap on his hand and his eyes shift to see one of his butterflies has landed on his hand. Atsumu blinks at it and the butterfly begins to shine as words begin to appear on its wings. 

“Meditate to feel magic.” Hinata reads and Atsumu finally looks down to meet his eyes. “Clever.” 

Atsumu swallows, gut heavy. “I don’t—“ 

“Can you feel it? Your magic?” Hinata asks, his body turning to face Atsumu correctly. He also moves his hand so that instead of Atsumu just holding onto his wrist they are holding hands. 

“No.” Atsumu admits. “Not really.” 

Hinata’s grip tightens and once again Atsumu is feeling that same rush he felt the first time they touched. “What you see, the light, that’s our magic.” Atsumu stares at the light that circles their hands and he sees it but he still doesn’t really understand. He doesn’t feel it. “I did some research on it, you know. It makes no sense why it manifests when we touch. So I did some research.” 

“I thought we didn’t have access on any of the soulmagic books.” Atsumu states, not completely focused on his words, he feels light headed and dazed, almost as if he is experiencing some sort of dream. 

“We don’t.” Hinata says, “I tested some theories and spells on Oikawa and Kageyama.” Hinata admits. “I even double checked my work with Akaashi and Tsukishima.” Hinata shows a secret smile with that statement and Atsumu can only guess that there is an interesting story for later. “The reason our magic manifests when we touch is because they long for each other. Well. Your magic longs for mine.” 

“What?” 

Hinata sighs, finally releasing Atsumu’s hand. In an instant that strong feeling that was flowing through Atsumu’s veins disappears. “You’ve lived your whole life without magic. It’s basically been locked away this whole time. When we touched… when we bonded, your magic finally caught a glimpse of another magical current. It’s like it was set free.” 

Atsumu feels his stomach turn at those words. It sounds like this is somehow his fault. It sounds like he has been keeping his magic captive. “So that means…” 

“It’s just lonely.” Hinata states, “it manifests because it wants to be seen. It wants to be—“ 

“—felt.” Atsumu concludes, now making sense of why his butterfly flew to him. “I’m a horrible mage.” 

“No,” Hinata says. “You’re learning.” He offers Atsumu a soft smile and Atsumu takes comfort in that. He nods, unsure of what else to say as Hinata also stays silent. 

Atsumu doesn’t remember when but at some point Hinata leaves and he is once again alone in his room (Oikawa’s room), his _Reminflies_ flying around the room, occasionally landing on him to remind he of something. Atsumu pays them little mind, instead he finds himself feeling guilty for the clear pain he had caused Hinata with his words. 

He doesn’t sleep well that night.

—o—

It’s been almost a month and Atsumu can say confidently that he is not meant for alchemy and that fact alone irritates the hell out of him. When first learning about it, he had been so sure it would have been the one thing he could perfect for. After all, he is three years into his Chemistry degree. Apparently though, that means nothing since he cant seem to get a simple equation right. 

Instead, Atsumu is gifted with herbs. For some reason he finds it easy to understand what the plants say to him. Plants are mainly used for potions—some times for darker enchantments (voodoo) or curses— and they are often the hardest ingredients to get right. Magical plants are a menace to control while regular plants need the proper care and spell to be of any use. 

A month ago Atsumu barely knew the names of a few flowers. Now, there is not a single plant he can’t name in the garden or green house. 

He loves herbs. They give him some sort of peace even though at the moment he feels restless as he feeds the few magical plants that need more than sunshine and water. He is feeding the Dark Tulips ants as he goes over the self-cleansing glass equation in his head. The alchemy book he read over is for beginners yet it seems like one of his advanced third year chemistry book. 

In theory he gets the main flow of the equation —sol, tres, donak— but what he can’t make sense of is the current of magic that should go in hand with the enchantment. 

Atsumu sighs in frustration. This shouldn’t bother him as much considering he does excel in almost everything else. But it does bother him. It bothers him because it was suppose to be easy. Because… because Hinata, Oikawa has confessed, is a master in alchemy. 

It’s not like he is in some sort of competition with his soulmate. Things are actually going well with Hinata. Atsumu thinks that they are becoming something like friends. After that awkward talk they had in which Atsumu had basically cursed Hinata for ruining his life, the things between them have taken a different turn. 

Hinata is no longer flirting ( _“I don’t think he was ever really flirting”_ Oikawa had mused. _“You don’t know what yer talking about”_ Atsumu had remarked.) but rather he seems… distant. Distant but friendly. Cautious but ambitious when they converse. Hinata comes to see him often and he is always so understanding. So patient. He gives Atsumu his space but at the same time makes sure that he is within arms reach. Always close. Always there to answer Atsumu’s questions. 

Always there. 

_This feels like a fairy tale_ , Atsumu finds himself thinking. After all if he ever had an idea of how a ‘soulmates alternative life’ story should be— he is living it. 

It doesn’t help that Atsumu’s heart has already started to flutter in the company of Hinata. He gets nervous when their eyes meets. He flushes when he compliments him. Atsumu doesn’t think he is ever going to be able to deny his connection with Hinata. 

It’s with that thought in mind when Hinata appears before him. 

Atsumu stumbles, almost falling out of his seat at the sudden intrusion. He nearly drops the bag of ants and worst of all, nearly knocks one of the tulips. He is about to yell at his soulmate when he takes notices of said boys appearance. 

Blood, Atsumu sees it all over Hinata’s hands but he doesn’t focus much on that as he watches how Hinata’s eyes widen while his coat thats ripped in half leaves a trail of blood on the ground. “What happened?” Atsumu asks, his mouth finally moving even though the shock seems to have the rest of his body frozen. 

Hinata crashes into him, hugging Atsumu so tightly it hurts. He doesn’t push him away however, not once he notices him trembling in his arms. 

He says nothing, circling his own arms around Hinata to give the boy the comfort he yearns. He is unsure of what else to do, but the little he does seems to be enough because Hinata eventually calms down. His shaking body stops vibrating and his hold on Atsumu loosens. He doesn’t let go, even though Atsumu tries to put more distance in an attempt to check if he is hurt. If the blood is his. 

“We were on a mission.” Hinata speaks up after the silence has stretched on for far some time and before Atsumu can make any demands on his condition. Hinata is speaking into Atsumu’s shoulder as they stay embraced. “We thought the building was empty but we got ambushed by some Diamonds. They were everywhere and they just started firing. We found a shelter and everything was okay. Tsukishima put up a shield— I don’t know what happened but there was an explosion and then the building was crumbling. I teleported away and so did Tsukishima but then Akaashi began screaming and Iwaizumi—“ 

Hinata chokes and Atsumu holds his breath in, not prepared to hear the next bit. Iwaizumi is the Ace of Clubs. He is the strongest member they have. If he was there and Hinata is here looking like this… Atsumu’s thoughts trail off to a darker side. Hinata continues talking before he can make assumptions. “Akaashi got shot. On his leg. And the Diamond—” Hinata swallows. “He was going to shoot him again. Tsukishima couldn’t help him, not with the shield on. He looked so helpless while the Diamond aimed. I couldn’t do anything. Iwaizumi couldn’t do anything; he was fighting so many of them.” 

In an instant, Atsumu can picture the situation. He can imagine the look of desperation Tsukishima would have as he is looking at Akaashi’s helpless form. At the same time he can picture Akaashi’s own dark eyes, zeroed in on the person that’s about to take his life. He can picture the stable expression he would be wearing but his eyes— his eyes always give him away. Atsumu feels his chest close in on himself. He can’t even— god, Shouyou had watched all this unfold.

“I saw it. I saw so much in Tsukishima’s eyes. He was petrified and I knew, I knew then that without a second thought he would end the shield to save Akaashi and that— I was so scared.” 

_Tsukishima and Akaashi are soul bond._ Atsumu’s mind whispers. He thinks of himself in the situation. He pictures himself in Tsukishima’s shoes. His hands shake. “Shouyou—“ 

“But then the Diamond—before he could shoot, he was dead. _Dead_. His head was completely blown off and- and god, there was Bokuto.” Relief floods through Atsumu’s entire body as his arms tighten around Hinata. Hinata make a small pleased sound as he breathes in before he continues speaking, his voice losing a bit of the quiver he held before. 

“Kuroo was there too, in an instant they both just appeared. Ive never seen them like that. Bokuto— he is an Ace. He is the strongest one, so I knew he was powerful but— I was scared. He killed all the Diamonds within seconds. He didn’t even raise his wand. With just one look they were all dead. He destroyed the building completely— it turned into dust and then Kuroo… I know you don’t know him but if you did, you wouldn’t have recognized him. He ran to Tsukishima and their magic, it was so— so—“ Hinata inhales and Atsumu feels so fucking useless. _How can I calm you down? What can I do? My magic— how can my magic help? What’s the purpose of our bond if I can’t fuckin’—_ “Bokuto made sure Akaashi was safe with Tsukishima and Kuroo before he disappeared. I— I came here right after.” 

Hinata’s voice is soft but Atsumu can still hear the fear in his words. The way he spoke made it clear that something in Bokuto’s actions or expressions had scared Hinata. Whether it was because he didn’t understand his actions or because he did, Atsumu wasn’t sure. After all if there is anything any of them can agree on is that being soul bonded is one of the most powerful and special things that can happen to a mage. But no one knows the limits. No one knows how far this bond goes or how far it can take someone. 

Hinata hadn’t exclusively said it but Atsumu can reach the same conclusion as his soulmate. 

Tsukishima had been ready to sacrifice his own life and everyone else’s for Akaashi. 

Bokuto had murdered everyone for Akaashi. 

… where was the limit to their bond?

—o—

“I think all you have left to do is join a guild to finally feel your magic.” Oikawa explains as they roam the building that belongs to the Hearts. It’s like an underground castle. It’s beautiful and huge and _so underground._ Atsumu doesn’t really know how to feel. He should be terrified but for some reason he feels at ease. There is something captivating about this place. “The Hearts have the biggest library between all the guilds. I’m sure there are a few books that back me up with my theory.” 

Atsumu nods along, even though he knows well that the real reason they are here is because Iwaizumi and Kageyama have a meeting with the King of Hearts, Kuroo, (Tsukishima, Akaashi and Bokuto’s soulmate) and for some reason he is really nervous about it.

Atsumu doesn’t really blame him. Since the incident of the ‘dust building’ (the unofficial name of the battle that had gone down between the Diamonds and Clubs) every mage Atsumu knows has been on edge.

After comforting Hinata, Atsumu had sought out Oikawa to demand details of the war. Up until now, anything related to the war has been kept from Atsumu and he never thought to push for information. Specially since everyone dismissed the topic, always telling Atsumu to not concern himself with something that didn’t affect him. That stopped making sense when his soulmate had been in a situation where so many people died. Where someone Atsumu knows could have died.

The war or whatever the hell is going on with the guilds is obviously something that should concern him. If he is going to be a part of the sector, if he is going to join a guild, then he must know. Oikawa can’t argue against that so he yields the information Atsumu seeks.

It’s a big fucking mess and once again, since finding out about magic and everything else, Atsumu feels like he is living in some alternative universe, or perhaps he is actually dead and this is just some sick form of a hellish afterlife.

The feeling of inadequacy comes to him soon after.

Atsumu still can’t feel his magic and consequently he still can’t feel his bond with Hinata. For some reason that’s a harder reality to face than the idea of a war. Yet with every passing day, Atsumu grows and grows more restless. Desperation mixed with irritation and ineptness consume him; the idea of ever being capable moves further and further away and—

 _Coward_. Oikawa’s voice always seems to echo, even though it was just a projection.

Atsumu finds himself believing it more and more each day.

“The ceremony can be held in a few days. Even with the situation with the Diamonds… they still have to send a representative. It’s the law.” Oikawa is saying as they finally make it to the library.“I’m going to look in the second floor. See if you can find anything down here.” Oikawa is gone before Atsumu can say anything.

He sighs, unsure of what exactly he is looking for. The library itself is huge and usually this would excite him but Atsumu can’t find it in him to push the dark thoughts away. He can’t concentrate when the weight of his lack of purpose rests comfortably on his mind.

Eventually he finally moves, forcing his body to walk down the various aisles as he lets his eyes scan titles of books, hoping that perhaps something will stand out. A bigger part of him hopes Oikawa returns quickly with whatever book he thinks might help. In all, this seems a bit useless since Atsumu does in fact believe that maybe joining a guild could help him feel his magic. It’s not like he needs convincing.

It’s not like he has much of a choice anyways.

Joining a guild has always been the plan. Well, it has been a step in the greater plan which is getting stronger. Getting stronger so he can undue the memory spell, so he can go home.

A sudden chill travels through his body. _Home._ He hears echo in his head and Atsumu stumbles in his step. _Home._ Thats not his voice.

“Come home.” A whisper makes it to his ears and Atsumu’s head whips around. “Come back.” He looks around anxiously, a gust of wind picking up around him. Atsumu freezes for a second, trying to remember what the hell this means. This feeling, it’s familiar but—

When his mind finally supplies the term _transportation magic_ , it’s already too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Next up: Atsumu meets more people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took me a while! So sorry for the wait!  
> Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

In an instant, Atsumu goes from facing a bookshelf to facing a fountain located in what appears to be the backyard of the Heart guild (which doesn’t make sense since the Heart guild is underground and Atsumu can see the sky— he chooses not to think too much about it). Upon further inspection, the backyard seems to have no entrance or exit. There is no path, no trail leading to anything. Atsumu is just in a garden surrounded by a few bushes, trees and a waterless fountain.

He swallows, starting to feel nervous about his current situation. In his mind, he quickly tries to find a counterspell for whatever transportation spell was used but when his mind comes out blank the second-best thing Atsumu can consider is a communication spell that will reach Oikawa so he can come to save him. He hasn’t tried any type of communication magic before but he has seen a lot of people use it. It’s worth a try, he decides, not even curious enough to take a good look around the garden.

Big mistakes since doing a cautious study of the area might have helped him notice the looming figure sooner.

“Who are you?” The deep and sturdy voice that speaks from behind Atsumu freezes his entire being except for the little hairs all over his arms that shoot up. A second later he turns around so quickly he nearly loses his footing.

His eyes widen instantly when he meets the familiar (yet not really) olive eyes of one of his projections. _Ushiwaka_. His mind quickly supplies but Atsumu doesn’t say anything out loud. He is too shocked to speak.

“How did you get here?” Ushiwaka takes a step closer to him and at that moment Atsumu catches sight of a different movement from behind him. It’s quick and had Atsumu not been paying close attention he might have missed it. Ushiwaka takes another step and Atsumu can easily piece together that he intends to draw Atsumu’s attention. “Answer me.” _He doesn’t want me to see._ Atsumu concludes.

(There is a spell Oikawa often uses when he wants to pull off some childish prank. _Spiriforum_. He calls it. A basic spell with an easy enchantment but a difficult magical wave. It takes a lot of control and the efficiency of the spell depends on the mages’ magical current and their affinity. Sky magic users have the highest success rate. Though Dark magic gives the spell a different type of advantage.

“It’s supposed to be a simple invisibility spell.” Oikawa had explained. “Though it seems like when Dark magic users cast it, they are invisible but not entirely.” _Their shadows are always looming,_ _almost as if they have a life of their own._ Atsumu remembers Oikawa’s slightly haunted expression when he spoke those words _. It’s like their splitting themselves into two._ )

Hinata had done the spell once. For a short bit. Barely a minute. Long enough for Atsumu to recognize the blurred shadow that hides behind Ushiwaka. _Too late,_ he thinks, watching Ushiwaka square his shoulders to make himself look bigger. Too late indeed, Atsumu already knows there is someone else here.

“I don’t know,” Atsumu answers truthfully, his mind finally forcing his mouth to move while his eyes stay focused on Ushiwaka. Though he tries to stay aware of the other person without making it obvious he is aware of the person.

Ushiwaka’s lip curls at the answer but he doesn’t say anything. Atsumu thinks his eyes look clouded, he is probably thinking of a million questions. Atsumu himself has so many questions in mind he doesn’t even know what to address first.

They stay still, neither one of them saying anything as the wheels in Atsumu’s head turn rapidly in search of an explanation. Then suddenly there is a shift in the air and Atsumu’s eyes widen as this sudden wave of _something_ hits his body. “Who are you?” Ushiwaka asks again but Atsumu’s attention has zeroed on something else.

“What is that?” He asks. He can hear the quiver in his voice. “What’s this feeling?”

Ushiwaka’s eyes narrow. The feeling grows and Atsumu feels like he is about to start hyperventilating. “Answer me.” Ushiwaka’s tone is harsher and Atsumu knows that he is walking on very thin ice but— but—

 _This is it._ A tiny part of his mind whispers. This is what he has been reading about. This is what he has been waiting for. This— he nearly chokes back a shout of joy as the feeling intensifies and god—

Ushiwaka is going to kill him.

Atsumu raises his hands, they are a bit shaky but he can’t help it. “Please stop.” He tries to find the right words. “I— sorry. I— this feeling. This is your magic, right?”

Ushiwaka’s olive eyes seem to get lighter. Atsumu has to swallow back the lump forming in his throat. “I do not have time for your games.”

“I’m not— I’m Miya Atsumu.” He chokes out. “I’m— I’m a mage. I just— fuck, I can’t, I can’t feel magic. Not mine. Not anyone's but—“ The air clears out instantly. “I can feel yours.” He finishes feeling breathless. His hands tremble but Atsumu can’t figure out if it’s out of fear or excitement. _I can feel his magic._ He repeats in his head as the sudden desire to feel his magic intensifies.

Atsumu watches his hands curl into fists while he considers casting a little spell. Anything really, just as long as he is given the chance to feel his magic. He swallows before he goes through with it, however, eyes raising to meet olive orbs.

Ushiwaka is staring at him. “Miya?” He questions and the air shifts again though this time it feels different. Atsumu’s eyes instantly narrow to the side in an attempt to catch the shadow of the mage hiding behind Ushijima. For a second, he thinks he feels something else touch his skin.

A gust of wind that circles him, ghosting above his skin, trying to make sense of him. Evaluating. Testing. Atsumu blinks and then shivers. “Who…”

“How did you get here?” Ushiwaka asks just as the gust of wind banishes. The air thins out once again and Atsumu is forced to focus his eyes back on Ushiwaka. Even so, without having to look too hard, Atsumu knows the shadow he was searching for is most likely no longer there. Atsumu bites hard on his tongue then, upset that the person that had been there —the second person who’s magic he had felt— is now gone.

Atsumu breathes in and out a few times, trying to calm his beating heart before he speaks. “I was in the library.” Atsumu begins to explain, with the air no longer attempting to suffocate him he can finally clear his mind enough to make sense. “I was just walking and then I heard this voice before a teleportation spell took me here.”

Ushiwaka nods, eyes calmly studying him. Then, he asks; “You can’t feel magic?”

Atsumu shakes his head. “No. Not until now. I— what were ya gonna do?”

Ushiwaka doesn’t hesitate with his answer. “The existence of this garden is a well-kept secret in my guild. No one else knows of it.”

 _Ah, so I wasn’t imagining the feeling of suffocation._ “You were going to kill me.” Atsumu deadpans.

“No.” Ushiwaka states but doesn’t elaborate.

Atsumu can’t find it in him to even question him further. Instead, he takes another deep breath as he tries to make sense of what just happened. “What’s this place?” He asks after a short moment of silence.

“You are not from my guild.”

“But I’m here, aren’t I?” Atsumu counters. “If you're not going to kill me, might as well just tell me.” Ushiwaka doesn’t say anything and Atsumu groans in frustration. “At least tell me yer name.” _You’re one of my goddamn projections._

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” He says.

Atsumu recoils, the name surprising him. Then he remembers Oikawa’s habit of giving people nicknames. “Ushiwaka?” He questions, just to make sure.

“Only one person calls me that.” He admits, his posture visibly relaxing. “You know Oikawa.”

It’s not a question. “He is my friend.” Atsumu confirms and then adds; “He has been teaching me about magic.” Ushijima looks surprised but he doesn’t ask and Atsumu soon finds himself growing irritated. The list of questions keeps growing in his head and Ushijima is not going to supply many answers. “You were one of my projections.” Atsumu decides to say, hoping that will trigger some different emotion from the guy. Ushijima simply watches him, tilting his head ever so slightly before he hums, seemingly unbothered with Atsumu’s words. Atsumu inwardly groans, searching his memory for something else to say. “You… your affinity is Earth magic?

Ushijima nods, extending his hand to carefully draw a circle in the air. Atsumu watches in awe as the bushes and trees around them instantly come to life, their colours brightening as the leaves and branches shake. From the ground, the earth trembles and Atsumu has to force his mouth shut before he continues looking like an idiot. “The garden welcomes you.” Ushijima suddenly states, his face twisted in a way that makes Atsumu thinks he hates admitting those words. “You said you heard a voice?” Atsumu nods. “It was the garden.”

Atsumu raises an eyebrow then, looking around to get a better look at the place. “Ya sure?” He ends up asking, though he is not sure why is finding it so hard to believe.

“There are only two ways to enter this garden,” Ushijima says. “The first and most common is through an Earth magic spell. The second is through a direct summoning from the garden.”

“This garden… summoned me?”

Ushijima says nothing for a few seconds and Atsumu uses that time to collect his thoughts. Though when he goes to speak to ask for more information, Ushijima is stepping closer to him, face pensive as he goes to stand right in front of Atsumu. “I sense a block in your magic.”

Atsumu was not expecting that. “A block?” He asks, not even sure of where to even start thinking.

“Though I can’t tell what type of block.”

“What the hell is a block?” Atsumu asks, his heart palpitating for a reason unknown to him. Though a small part of him thinks it’s probably because _block_ sounds troublesome and maybe a bit dangerous.

Ushijima takes a second to respond and when he does, he doesn’t answer Atsumu’s question. Instead, his eyes seem to focus on something distant and his face relaxes to an expression that immediately irritates Atsumu. _Smug._ Atsumu thinks, remembering his first impression of Ushijima when he saw him as a projection. _Entitled bastard._ “You’re afraid.”

Atsumu recoils, stepping back to put some distance between them. “Afraid?” He asks, not expecting that accusation in the slightest. “Of what?”

Ushijima watches him carefully. “You fear your magic.”

“I do not!” Atsumu claims affronted.

“You are afraid you won't be able to feel your soul bond.” 

“That's not—“ Atsumu freezes. “Wait. How…” He trails of trying to think of when he mentioned his soul bond. How did Ushijima know? And fear? Afraid of not feeling Hinata? That’s— that's so random. That’s something Atsumu hasn’t thought of. That’s—

Ridiculous. If he is afraid of anything it’s not being strong enough to revert that stupid memory-erasing spell. There is no way he— _Afraid?_ That’s insane. A stretch— Atsumu mentally cusses himself off in his head. _Fuck._ He groans, his arguments starting to sound like nothing but lame excuses _. I’m fuckin’ afraid._

“I once had the same fear,” Ushijima confesses abruptly.

Atsumu’s mind short circuits before he forces himself to push all thoughts out of his head to make sense of the conversation he is having. “What!? Do you have a soul bond? I thought— there are not many people who—“ 

“Not many know I have a soul bond,” Ushijima explains. “That information can be dangerous,” Ushijima says and to explain his statement he turns around and lifts his shirt. There, on the left side of his hip, is the clear tattoo of the Ace of Hearts. Right, Atsumu remembers Oikawa mentioning that.

“You— yer an Ace.” 

“I am,” Ushijima confirms.

“Bokuto is an Ace.” Atsumu interrupts. “And everyone knows.” 

Ushijima scowls and Atsumu almost raises his eyebrows in shock at the clear display of emotion at the sound of Bokuto’s name. _They must not get along?_ “You know about the battle of the dust building.”

Atsumu’s heart nearly skips a beat. “Yes, I—“ 

“The risk that Bokuto took could have cost us the war. He was _reckless_.” A pause, then; “Yet I can’t blame him because he had no other choice. I would have done the same had it been my soul bond at risk.” Ushijima sighs. 

There are many things Atsumu wants to say to that but with Ushijima willingly offering up information, Atsumu doesn’t want to waste his chance. “You… you said you were once afraid you wouldn’t be able to feel yer soul bond?” 

“My circumstances were different than yours,” Ushijima says and Atsumu takes a second to wonder how exactly Ushijima seems to know more than he should. “While you are unable to feel the bond due to your lack of awareness in your magic, my connection with my magic and my bond’s connection with his were so deeply in tune, they would drown out our soul bond.”

Atsumu blinks. “How’s that possible?” 

“I don’t know,” Ushiwaka admits. “And it hurt a lot, at first. Knowing that he was meant for me but that we couldn’t be in the same room together because our magic wouldn’t accept it.” Ushijima looks away, his eyes focusing on something up ahead. Atsumu thinks he is probably lost in some memory. “I couldn’t feel our bond for the longest time. I would hold him close and I wouldn’t feel anything.” 

That. That has to be more than a soul bond. Atsumu thinks. Maybe like how Bokuto and Akaashi— Atsumu subconsciously gulps, Ushijima’s explanation of his soul bond sounds much closer to the idea Atsumu has of soulmates. “But… but you overcame that. Right?” 

Ushijima hesitates and Atsumu finds himself not like that. “Yes.” 

“You feel yer bond?” Atsumu asks but Ushijima doesn’t respond. Instead, he stares at Atsumu for what feels like an eternity before he looks towards the waterless fountain.

All of a sudden the air around the room shifts and then, Ushijima finally speaks; “Miya Atsumu, not just anyone can enter this garden. You are strong. Your magic will find itself to you.”

Atsumu wants to say something back to that but before he can speak there is a sudden tremble in the ground as the waterless fountain suddenly twirls in place just as the water begins pouring from the sides. Atsumu blinks astonished as the water circles around the fountain before it shoots up and from the falling droplets, a figure appears.

Atsumu’s mouth falls open once again, his eyes shining in admiration at the breathtaking visual. When his eyes finally fall on the figure, however, he feels a mixture of emotions travel through his entire nervous system. Once again, Atsumu recognizes the person as one of his projections. _The asshole looking one_. His mind supplies. The one who alongside the weird-haired projection (Kuroo, Oikawa had assumed) had rambled on about History.

Atsumu instantly thinks about the blood-covered field and his mind blanks.

“Ushijima.” The person speaks. “The meeting will start soon.” _He hasn’t noticed me._ Atsumu realizes, his mind trying to get rid of the memories of the field. Though no matter how hard he tries the image is so clear in his head. _Fuck._ Atsumu thinks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other to attempt to gain control over the flood of emotions that can easily overtake him and push him towards a nervous breakdown. _No time for that._

“Of course,” Ushijima speaks up, stepping forward towards the fountain. Due to that movement, the new person finally seems to catch sight of Atsumu.

Atsumu meets his eyes and he feels another gust of wind pass right by him. _Magic._ Atsumu thinks, stunned. His fingers wiggle in anticipation as he once again remembers that he can now apparently feel magic.

In fact, in the last few minutes, he has felt three different types of magic.

First Ushijima, though he hardly wants to think about the suffocating pressure he felt. Then there was the ghostly touch that circled Atsumu in wonder. That had been a much more pleasant experience. Would Ushijima try to kill him if Atsumu tells him that he knows there had been someone else in the garden? _Probably._ Atsumu concludes, taking in the current magic he senses floating around him.

 _Calm._ Is the first thought that crosses his mind. _Stable. Powerful._

 _Familiar._ Atsumu realizes, eyebrows furrowing. His mouth parts in an attempt to word the questions that surface in his mind but with a simple whisper from the stranger, he is rendered speechless.

“Samu.” The man gasps out, his voice coated with disbelief and…longing?

“It’s Atsumu, actually.” Ushijima cuts in before Atsumu can question him. “Miya Atsumu.” Ushijima emphasis Atsumu’s family name for whatever reason. Then he meets the stranger’s eyes and they seem to have a silent conversation before the stranger once again turns to look at Atsumu.

 _What do you see?_ Atsumu finds himself wondering, watching as the stranger stares at him with such a clouded expression Atsumu can almost taste his curiosity. The magic that floats around him also seems to eagerly press against Atsumu, probing and seeking for _something._

“Miya.” The man says. “Miya Atsumu.” Atsumu blinks at him, unsure if there is an unspoken question somewhere in there.

“That's me?” Atsumu ends up saying, his tone probably giving away how put off he feels. “And you are…?”

The man stares at Atsumu, his face changing from different expressions. Eventually, to Atsumu’s surprise, he settles on indifference. “Suna Rintarou.” The man introduces himself. “I’m the Jack of Hearts.”

Atsumu arches an eyebrow, bothered by the fact that Suna seems to be bragging. He opens his mouth to say something snarky (and probably stupid) but Ushijima cuts him off as he asks; “Is Suna also a projection of yours?”

Atsumu watches as Suna’s face goes back to reflecting his shock as he stares at Ushijima, mouth slightly parted. Atsumu nods, trying to look nonchalant though he mentally wonders why Ushijima thought to ask that.

Abruptly, the ground shakes once again, though this time more violently. Atsumu has to readjust his footing to prevent himself from falling. “Projection?” Suna asks with a frown, his eyes now narrowed towards the fountain.

Atsumu watches as the water circles around rapidly. “A Sky spell from Oikawa, I assume.” Ushijima communicates. “Oikawa has been teaching him about magic.” Atsumu is too busy trying to keep himself from falling to put much thought into Ushijima’s words and the implications in his tone. “He must be looking for you.” Ushijima finally says, eyes travelling back to Atsumu. “Suna, I will meet you at the meeting room.” Ushijima declares just before Atsumu watches the moment his olive eyes turn a dark green and in a blink of an eye, Atsumu feels his entire body liquefy before there is a shift in the air and Atsumu is twirling around before he feels a splash of water hit his face with enough strength to force his eyes close.

When he opens them, Oikawa stands in front of him, arms crossed and a single eyebrow raised, the bookshelf in the background making it obvious he is no longer in the garden. “Ushiwaka,” Oikawa says after he glances at Atsumu. “I almost had it.” His eyes travel past Atsumu where he assumes Ushijima stands.

“You nearly destroyed my garden.” Ushijima sounds tired more than annoyed and with the way Oikawa rolls his eyes he can easily pick up that the relationship between the two is one of mutual irritation and respect.

“What were you doing with Atsumu?” Oikawa then asks, his eye colour brightening and Atsumu straightens out, waiting to perhaps feel Oikawa’s magic—

“To feel magic outside the garden you are going to have to allow your magical currents to find a deeper connection to the natural world.” Ushijima says, ignoring Oikawa’s question much to his annoyance.

“O…kay?” Atsumu says, unsure of what he means.

“Wow, look at you giving such useful advice.” Oikawa quips. “I’m surprised and honoured to see this side of you, Ushiwaka. How can we ever repay you for your wisdom?”

“Seriously?” Atsumu huffs incredulously. Oikawa being childish is not something new but this takes the cake. The cherry on top is the fact that Ushijima doesn’t even seem bothered.

“Oh! I know. Why don’t you let us have Atsumu’s initiation ceremony in your guild?” _How is that repaying him for anything?_ Atsumu thinks before he makes sense of Oikawa’s words.

“My ceremony?”

“In a week. Iwa-chan has agreed to host it. Unfortunately, his guild and mine, for the matter, are currently unavailable for such a powerful ritual. So what do you say, Ushiwaka?”

Ushijima watches Oikawa with a raised eyebrow and though Atsumu can’t feel their magic, he can sure as hell feel the tension growing between them. Though after a minute of silence Ushijima finally sighs before nodding in agreement. “I assume you will take care of the rest?” Ushijima asks.

“Of course, just make sure to send me one of your guildmates to represent your guild. I, myself, will be there for the Spades.”

Atsumu blinks at him before he goes back to watching Ushijima who nods one more time, his face expressionless, before he turns away to leave. Once he is out of sight Atsumu turns to Oikawa with an unimpressed look on his face, though Oikawa simply ignores him, putting his arm around Atsumu shoulders as he drags him away to explain how his library adventure had gone.

At no point does Oikawa question Atsumu about his little trip to the garden or his unexpected meeting with Ushijima. Atsumu also never brings up the fact that he met the Jack of Hearts or that Ushijima had been having some sort of secret meeting with a mage with a dark affinity.

-o-

He does tell Hinata, however.

“Having a dark affinity is not so rare,” Hinata tells him. “I’m sure the Hearts have more than a handful of mages with dark affinity. Ushijima-san is a very private person, I’m sure it was nothing.”

Right. What Hinata says makes sense. Yet, how can Atsumu explain he just has a very bad feeling about all this? Atsumu can’t even make sense of it in his own head. He just can’t let go of the thought that he missed some important information. But with no way of stating an argument, he says nothing else about it. After all, Hinata affirms that Ushijima alongside the rest of the heart guild is on their side in this whole war against the Diamonds.

There is also the fact that both Ushijima and Suna were clearly individuals Atsumu would see more of in his future—or so Oikawa’s prophecy spell claims. Atsumu is probably just being a little paranoid.

-o-

Two days have passed since they visited the Heart guild. Oikawa has been nothing but busy since then, claiming that the preparations for Atsumu’s initiation ceremony take a lot of time and patience. Atsumu tries to get him to share the workload but instead, Oikawa hands him journal entries written by different mages about their own experiences during their initiation ceremony. Oikawa insists it will be beneficial if Atsumu prepares for the possibilities of something going wrong. Which prompts Atsumu to ask _what could possibly go wrong,_ and results in Oikawa chuckling nervously before disappearing.

Atsumu reads the journals, but he doesn’t find anything to answer his question. Meaning he has to spend hours looking for information in the various books he has, before finally giving up and deciding that the only way he is going to get any answers is if he asks anyone from the Clubs guild. After all, they are all blunt and honest, almost to a fault.

Atsumu hasn’t seen any of them since before the battle of the ‘dust building’. He did ask Hinata to pass along a message to Akaashi, exclaiming his concern and offering his good wishes. Atsumu figured Akaashi would be too preoccupied with dealing with the aftermath of it all, so he didn’t want to burden him. That and since Oikawa has been on edge due to Iwaizumi being on edge… he just thinks it’s better if he stays clear of everyone. Even Tsukishima feels a little out of reach. Atsumu doesn’t even want to begin to consider how his stingy self is handling it all.

Kageyama feels like the most approachable… and that’s saying something since Atsumu still holds a grudge about the whole memory-erasing spell. But even so, when he gathers up the courage to both look for a teleportation spell and to cast it, Atsumu decides to keep Akaashi in mind. There is just something about his understanding eyes that make Atsumu want to seek him out above the rest.

But it seems like his magic has a mind of its own (it does, but Atsumu thought he was starting to gain control of it, so this is all both extremely disappointing and frustrating) and even though Atsumu envisions the hall Akaashi always likes to pace, after casting the spell, he is most definitely not teleported there.

Atsumu ends up appearing in a big room with hardly any furniture but a single poorly finished desk and a bookshelf with no more than six books. The room is also poorly lit and Atsumu instantly thinks this place resembles some sort of cult meeting room, or worse, Dracula’s dungeon where he undoubtedly tortures his victims. At least, that’s what the only movie he has ever seen about Dracula helps him imagine.

Atsumu swallows the lump that grows on his throat and instantly turns to look for a way out, too afraid of using the teleportation spell again and ending up in a much more terrifying place. He doesn’t see a door at the first glance he gives the area but before he can let his mind end up in a pit of despair, someone clears their throat and Atsumu almost sighs in relief as he turns to face Kageyama.

Kageyama, who stands next to two unknown individuals in the far corner of the room, near the bookshelf.

“Atsumu.” Kageyama greets, seeming unbothered by his entrance though Atsumu has gotten to know Oikawa’s soul bond a little better over the weeks, so he knows that slight tilt of his mouth means he is annoyed.

“This is not the library,” Atsumu says, taking a good look at the two other individuals. They are both tall, and much like Kageyama, they have dark hair and gloomy expressions. The tallest of the two is dressed in a very intriguing outfit. If Atsumu had to compare it to anything; well the guy looks like he belongs in a medieval palace, guarding a prince or something. While the other guy, the one with the tired eyes, is wearing a casual suit which makes him look like some sort of tax collector.

It’s all a weird sight, especially since Kageyama himself seems to be wearing a similar suit, that's mostly covered by a dark red cape. Huh, maybe his thought about Dracula wasn’t so far off.

“Who is this?” The taller guy asks, his eyes narrowing as he crosses his arms over his chest. “This was supposed to be a private meeting.”

“It’s just Atsumu,” Kageyama says and Atsumu feels a little affronted at that expression.

“Atsumu?” The tired eyes guy questions, his eyes carefully studying Atsumu’s figure in a very slow and uncomfortable way. “… just Atsumu?”

Kageyama looks away from Atsumu to meet the guy’s eyes. Silence overtakes the room as they seem to stare into each other, having some sort of silent conversation. Atsumu fidgets in his spot as the silence stretches, especially because the taller one is his staring at him with his arms crossed, his look anything but friendly.

A few more seconds pass and Atsumu can’t take it anymore. “Miya Atsumu, actually.” He speaks, his voice almost echoing in the room. “Y'all are clearly busy, so I’m just gonna go.” He adds, his hands gesturing to the space behind him as if a door stood there for him to escape through.

“Miya?” The taller one questions, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Kageyama is this…”

“Atsumu is new to our world,” Kageyama explains, squaring his shoulders just an inch. “His initiation ceremony is in a few days. Iwaizumi will host it.”

“New to our world?” The taller one asks, watching Atsumu closely as his hands seem to itch with a desire to move. For some reason, Atsumu can’t help but feel like he is standing at the edge of something dangerous. At least the eyes of the two strangers seem to express that.

Atsumu hopes this isn’t going to be a recurring thing. This whole, meeting new people who look at him as if they know who he is, as if he is someone who shouldn’t be standing freely. It honestly sends shivers up his body— so Atsumu does the only thing he thinks to do in uncomfortable situations. He talks. 

“Say, are ya two from Tobio’s guild?”

And, like most of the times he decides to open his mouth, he seems to say the wrong thing. That’s if the way both the strangers instantly turned their cold eyes towards him is anything to go by.

“Tobio?” The one with the tired eyes questions, his voice icy and his eyes now looking wide awake. “He calls you Tobio?”

“Many people call me Tobio,” Kageyama says and it does nothing to calm the other two. In that back of his head, Atsumu thinks that if they were in another universe and he and Kageyama were friends of sorts, their mouths would collectively get them in a lot of trouble.

“Kageyama.” The taller one calls out, his voice colder than before yet Kageyama doesn’t seem bothered by it.

Atsumu on the other hand is trying to figure out how to actually get the hell out of here. He is starting to feel nervous which means there is no way in hell he is going to be able to do any magic. Not when half his brain is overthinking things while the other half sweats at the pressure of the dark gazes locked on him.

“Did you need something, Atsumu?” Kageyama speaks, ignoring the two strangers as he watches Atsumu.

Atsumu has a little debate in his head before answering honestly. “I just had some questions ‘bout the ceremony. Was looking for Akaashi.”

There is a pause and then. “I can answer your questions.” Kageyama offers.

Atsumu feels a breeze ghost over his neck. He blinks, glancing at the tallest of the strangers and gulps. _If looks could kill_. “Yer clearly busy so I’m just gonna… go?” Kageyama doesn’t say anything but Atsumu catches him raise his eyebrow ever so slightly. _How?_ He seems to be asking with his expression and Atsumu hates that he doesn’t have an answer. “So if ya could just…open a door or something?”

“Is this a joke?” The tired eyes stranger snaps and Atsumu is going to have to think of a new nickname for him because right now, those eyes are anything but tired. “Open a door?” He laughs. “Just teleport your way out.”

“He can’t,” Kageyama says before Atsumu can think of a snarky reply.

“He can’t?” The other stranger speaks up, incredulously. “He entered your private study during a private meeting, but can’t teleport out?”

“This is your study?” Atsumu asks. “Bit gloomy.” As soon as the words are out Atsumu feels a force of wind hit his stomach, forcing him to double over. His knees hit the ground before he can even get a thought through.

“Do you not know any respect?”

“Kindaichi,” Kageyama calls out, his tone dropping as he goes to stand in front of the taller one, “that was unnecessary.”

“It wasn’t.” The other one speaks in defence of a surprised Kindaichi. “Someone with no place or rank in a guild shouldn’t even know your name.”

That's. That's new? Atsumu doesn’t think he has ever heard words that imply such importance on ranks. Ranks, as far as he knows, are just there to grade power levels. They have never been symbols of a divide in worth? Because surely that's what this guy is implying?

_What, am I suddenly a peasant in the presence of monarchs?_

“This isn’t the Capital,” Kageyama says, drawing Atsumu’s attention from his sarcastic thoughts. “You would do well to remember that, Kunimi.”

Something in the room changes.

Something that Atsumu can’t quite begin to understand. All he knows is that he suddenly feels really fucking cold.

“Of course.” Comes the reply from tired eyes— _Kunimi_.

“Akira…” Atsumu hears the tall one, Kindaichi, mumble just as Atsumu finally finds the strength to stand back up. “Maybe we should go.” He says those words after glancing Atsumu’s way, his gaze just as cold as the room. Atsumu wonders if he is the reason for the sudden chill.

Kunimi turns to Kindaichi and they watch each other for a second before he glances Atsumu’s way. “Miya Atsumu, right?” Kunimi speaks and Atsumu can do nothing but nod, hating that he notices the way Kageyama tenses and moves to try to cover Atsumu from Kunimi and Kindaichi’s eyes. “I’ll remember you.”

Before Atsumu can open his mouth to respond Kunimi and Kindaichi fade out of sight. Fade. Like, in real life. They _fade._ “Holy shit,” Atsumu says. “Who the fuck were they?”

Kageyama doesn’t respond and Atsumu doesn’t push. Especially once he notices the sad look he wears and the slight tremble of his hands. _I'll just ask Shouyou._ Atsumu thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Next: The Ceremony


End file.
